Oh My Love!
by TintAngel
Summary: With Valentine Day coming up in 7 days, things get chaotic. Especially when Seishirou is hit by Cupid's Arrow of Love...Literally. Now he plans to win Subaru's heart in time for Valentines Day but can he do it? Or will Fate stand in his way? SS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Yuuko, The Witch of Dimension, was sitting in her _grand_ chair as she stared blankly at the cheerful spirit in front of her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The spirit said in a cheery tone as they bowed repeatable.

The spirit was in the form of a small, floating boy with wings. The spirit was dress in white and carried a bow and quiver full of arrows. The spirit was also famously known in the spirit world, as the Matchmaker of Love…or Cupid.

"It is ok, Cupid." Yuuko said, trying to reassure the bouncy spirit but Cupid didn't hear her.

Yuuko had just finished granting Cupid a wish. The spirit wished for her to help a kind and caring couple that was having family problems. Of course Yuuko helped Cupid and fulfilled the wish.

"Thank you, Thank You, Thank –"

"I would like to have my payment now" Yuuko said impatiently, cutting off Cupid's appreciation rant.

"Oh that's right!" Cupid said shyly, remembering that they had to pay Yuuko for her help.

Cupid then retrieved an arrow from the quiver they were carrying and handed it to Yuuko. Yuuko gratefully accepted it and began to examine the arrow.

The arrow was unlike any Yuuko seen before. It was made out of light metal and it glow a radiant deep ruby colour. Yuuko could also feel that there was something powerful residing inside it.

_It was…_

_Emotions…?_

Yuuko's eyes widen in realisation.

"It's an arrow literally made out of Emotions!" Cupid smiled brightly, at Yuuko's shocked face.

"Really now…?" Yuuko asked Cupid, impressed.

"It's a new creation I made!" Cupid replied, "I made it with a sprinkle of Happiness, a smear of Sadness, A touch of Hatred and Jealousy and a _huge spark_ of Love!"

"What is it used for?" Yuuko asked curiously.

"Well I have seen spirits who show no compassion at all!" Cupid sighed dramatically, "To solve the problems I've decided to make this!"

Cupid gestured to the arrow, "An arrow that makes them feel emotions especially LOVE!"

"Interesting, this must have took a long time to make." Yuuko replied.

"Yes it did!" Cupid sighed dramatically, "It took all my energy to make that!"

"Could you explain how it would work?" Yuuko asked

"Work?" Cupid asked

"Yes" Yuuko smiled, "I believe I should know how this works if I am going to add it to my collection."

Cupid nodded at the explanation.

"Well I haven't tried it out yet." Cupid replied, deep in thought, "When the arrows struck someone, it would work immediately. It would make the person's memories disappeared except the ones where they felt emotions…or close to it. Then the arrow will gift them with emotions"

Yuuko thought about this for a moment before saying "Their memories will disappear?"

"Yep!" Cupid nodded, "I found it easier for the arrow to work, if the person's memories disappeared"

"How?"

"Well some of the memories the person have, for example _purposely killing a person_, would have made them cold-hearted. If they still have those memories when the arrow struck, the arrow won't work as well."

"What about the effects?" Yuuko asked, "Could you tell me more about the effects?"

"Well…" The spirit started, "In theory, when the arrow hits a person, its effect will be immediate. The effects should disappear after a while. How long it will last varies. Sometime it will disappear in a week or even a month. After the arrow's effects disappear, the memories would come back."

"So after the effects disappear then they will return to their normal self?" Yuuko frowned, "Since they got their memory back? It would be the same as being hit by the arrow with memories of…_killing someone._"

"Well that is different. When the person got hit by an arrow and has their memories, the arrow won't work as well. Through when they don't have their memories the arrow will work at _full capacity_. Meaning they will experience_ powerful_ emotions."

"So, what about when the arrow disappears…?"

"After experiencing the powerful emotions they should still express it even after the arrow's powers disappear! It is very powerful emotions!" Cupid said happily, "I made sure of that! When the person experiences it, they won't ever forget the emotions no matter what happens! When they get their memory back, they might be a little calm and collective, like they have no emotions but the emotions will still be there"

"Interesting" Yuuko replied as she digested the information, "I accept it. Thank you."

"No thank you!" Cupid grinned. "Through _if_ you use the arrow, I have to warn you. The effects are powerful meaning there might be some _side-effect_"

"Thank you for the warning." Yuuko smiled,

"Well it is time for me to leave" Cupid smiled as they waved happily at Yuuko, "Goodbye!"

Yuuko smiled and waved back as she saw the spirit slowly fade away. After the spirit disappear, Yuuko thought about what the spirit said.

'_An arrow that let's you feel emotions…'_ Yuuko studied the arrow, _'Even through it is an impressive design, what do I need it for?'_

Yuuko stared silently at the arrow before breaking into a smile.

'_Well Valentine is in a week.'_ Yuuko grinned, _'And I do know someone who could be more emotional"_

"I think I will go for a walk." Yuuko stood up and walked out of the shop, clutching the arrow with her hand.

xXxXxXx

Yuuko had a brave face on as silently walked into the deadly and eerie park, holding the arrow in her hand. Even through it was late, Yuuko knew that the person she was looking for, will be in the park.

After all, the park is Ueno Park and the person was famous for staying there.

Yuuko then suddenly stopped walking when she sensed a frighteningly chilling aura.

An aura that came from a human.

Yuuko smiled slightly, realising who it was. Hidden by the trees and the shadows, Yuuko then silently crept towards the aura.

She finally stopped sneaking around when she saw a majestic and stunning Sakura tree that had rare, slightly pink petals. There she saw that a figure was calmly leaning on the tree and smoking a cigarette.

Yuuko had a wicked smile on her face.

She waved her free hand and a bow that had a glowing indigo colour around it, appeared. Yuuko noted that it went well with the ruby coloured, arrow as she placed the arrow on the bow. and aimed it at the figure. She then aimed the arrow at the figure. Yuuko pulled the bow string hard before letting it go. She watched as the arrow soared through the air and straight at the figure. The glowing arrow struck the figure and it quickly disappeared inside them.

Yuuko saw that the figure froze slightly before they slowly regained their composure. They then dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, stubbing out the light. They then slowly walked away form the Sakura tree and out of Ueno Park.

Yuuko still had the wicked smile on her face as she watched them leave.

Her mission was completed.

'_Let's see what happens to you now, Sakurazuka Seishirou"_

**End Prologue**

**Author's Note:** Long and confusing explanation about the arrow. Basically it hits someone, gets rid of their memories that have _no emotions_ attached to it and give the person a whole bunch of powerful emotions. Even when the effects disappears the emotions remains. Simple.

...OK it's not the Arrow of Love but he will feel love! Alot of Love!

And Yes this is another humour story from me. I know X is a depressive manga and I should write angst or at least_ good_ fan fictions about it but I can't write angst or anything meaningful to save my life. I can only write awful humour stories! Maybe when my grammar improves…You may see a meaningful story from me but for now you must suffer from my horrifying humour stories!

yes, this is also a Valentine Fanfiction. If it all works out the Epilogue will be post on Valentines! Well I have a feeling probably later then Valentines….like a week or two -.-;;


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Winning my Love, with Sakura Power!**

Sakurazuka Seishirou woke up with a slight headache, to the bright sunlight that was streaming through his curtains. He groaned slightly as he made his way out of bed and into the bathroom.

After washing his face, he looked up and stared at the mirror. He studied his reflection for a moment.

He then broke into a…smile!?

It was a genuine smile filled with happiness.

Something is _definitely _wrong.

Today Seishirou felt different. He felt more happiness today then in his whole life.

Life felt _good_…!?

xXxXxXx

Seishirou walked happily, into the Dragon's of Earth headquarters where the rest of the members were waiting. He walked over to the large table and sat himself down on the chairs provided.

Seishirou's happiness did not go unnoticed. As soon as he sat on the chair, Kanoe noticed his peaceful smile and bombarded him with questions.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kanoe asked, angrily.

"What do you mean?" Seishirou smiled brightly at Kanoe

"You're smiling" Kanoe snapped

"Is that a problem?" Seishirou asked curiously.

"I thought the Sakurazukamori don't smile" Kanoe narrowed her eyes, in suspicion, "They don't feel anything at all!"

"Oh, leave him alone!"

Kanoe and Seishirou turned their head to the source. They saw Fuuma leaning on the door, smirking at them.

"Kamui" Kanoe bowed deeply, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, Whatever" Fuuma waved his hand, "Let's just get this meeting over with. I am kinda busy!"

"I am sorry for disturbing you Kamui," Kanoe dramatically apologized, "But I believe we should discuss battle plans."

"Fine" Fuuma growled as he sat down.

"Does anyone have any idea what we should do?" Kanoe asked as soon as everyone sat down.

The Dragons of Earth shook their heads.

"Well I think we should attack a Kekkai next week" Kanoe growled. She then pointed at Yuuto who was flirting with Satsuki. "Yuuto you can do it"

"Sorry Kanoe, I can't" Yuuto replied, "I am busy"

"Busy?" Kanoe snapped, "You're a Dragon of Earth! You can't be busy!"

"Well I have a date with Satsuki," Yuuto smiled at Satsuki, who was sitting next to him, "Right?"

"It is more of a meeting between comrades" Satsuki coolly replied

"Fine" Kanoe growled and she looked at Kusanagi. "Kusanagi?"

"I have to meet someone to," Kusanagi replied shyly, "I am meeting a friend."

"More like a meeting a little girl," Fuuma muttered. He then coughed _"Paedophile" _making Kusanagi flush andearning him a glare from Kanoe.

Fuuma glared back and Kanoe quickly backed off.

"Kakyou, how about you?"

"You are asking a person who just got out of a coma to destroy a building?" Kakyou raised his eyebrow.

"Yes I am. You are a Dragon of Earth!"

"Sorry, but I am also busy"

"Finally figure out how to talk to the dead?" Fuuma smirked and Kakyou blushed slightly.

"Kamui!" Kanoe snapped.

"Oh sorry!" Fuuma said sarcastically, "I am busy too!"

"Why is everyone busy!?" Kanoe shouted out.

"You didn't know?" Fuuma smirked, "Valentine is coming up!"

"Wait," Seishirou asked, "Valentine is coming soon!?"

"Why? Do you have something plan with that Sumeragi?" Fuuma asked, "I thought he hates you?"

Seishirou paused letting the words registered in his head.

'_He hates you'_

Seishirou suddenly had a strange feeling that he did not want Subaru hating him. He had a sudden urge to do something about it. And that was when he got a brilliant idea.

He is going to win Subaru's heart.

Fuuma noticed that Seishirou was now smiling brightly.

"Are you alright?" Fuuma asked,

"Yes…" Seishirou replied dreamily.

Subaru will be so happy with him when Seishirou shower him with love!

"OK…" Fuuma replied as he turned his head to Satsuki, "Hey Satsuki, when is Valentines Day again?"

"In exactly seven days, on the 14th of February" Satsuki replied.

Seishirou eyes widen.

"OH NO!" Seishirou shouted as he abruptly stood up causing everyone to look at him in shock. "I have only seven days to win Subaru-kun's heart!"

Seishirou ran out of the room, in distress.

Kanoe stared at the door when she suddenly realised, "Wait he was free next week?"

"Well not anymore," Fuuma said as he also stood up, "It seems like he is now busy winning the Sumeragi's heart…?"

Everyone stood up too and started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Kanoe shouted, "Were do you think you're going!?"

"We are preparing for Valentines Day!" Fuuma smirked, "Guess you will have to destroy the Kekkai yourself"

Fuuma left the room, leaving behind a fuming Kanoe.

"KAMUI!"

xXxXxXx

"What do I do!?" Seishirou wailed.

Seishirou was currently pacing under the Sakura tree, in Ueno Park. He was having problems on figuring out a plan on how to win Subaru's heart.

"Sakura-chan!" Seishirou wailed at the Sakura tree, "Get out here and help me!"

On que, a transparent spirit started to appear, next to the tree. The spirit was in a form of a graceful and beautiful lady wearing a kimono. The spirit had long flowing hair that had a tinge of pink in it. There were also Sakura Petals that seemed to be dancing around her. A bright light was surrounding the spirit, making her seem like a _goddess_.

"Sakura-chan!" Seishirou said happily, "You are here!"

Seishirou was about to hug Sakura but was stopped.

"What happened to you!?" Sakura snapped at Seishirou. The Sakura spirit noticed straight away that Seishirou was acting differently.

Seishirou cringed at the Sakura's tone, "Sakura-chan..?"

"It's Sakura_-sama_!" Sakura shouted, "And what's wrong with you!?"

"What are you talking about…?" Seishirou frowned

"You are feeling emotions!"

"I have emotions…?" Seishirou asked curiously

"Well apparently, yes you do!" Sakura replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Seishirou asked curiously

"Who knows?" Sakura replied, "But, it is annoying WHEN YOU START CRYING TO ME ABOUT SOME GUY!!!"

"I was just…just…" Seishirou voice trailed off as he started to hiccup.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Sakura sighed as she shook her head, "What do you need help with!?"

"Hmmm?" Seishirou looked up at Sakura, with hopeful eyes.

"I said what do you need help with?" Sakura growled slightly, "You come in here sobbing to me, that you want me to help you. So do you want it or not!?"

Seishirou was about to reply but Sakura kept talking.

"If you are going to have emotions I would prefer it if you act _happy_, then sulk all day! I do not have time to look after a depress Sakurazukamori!"

After Sakura stopped, Seishirou grinned, "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"_Sakura-sama!"_

Seishirou replied, oblivious to Sakura's growing anger, "I need help on how to win Subaru's heart!"

Sakura stared at Seishirou blankly, "You need help to win Subaru's heart…?"

"Hai!"

"As in Sumeragi Subaru…"

"Hai!"

Sakura whacked her hand on her head and groaned.

"Don't you get it!?" Sakura asked.

"Get what?"

"YOU CAN'T WIN A SUMERAGI'S HEART! ESPECIALLY THE HEAD OF THE CLAN!"

"Why not?" Seishirou frowned.

"You are both guys…"

"But…But…But…!" Seishirou spluttered

"Why do you want to win his heart anyway?"

Seishirou froze at the question.

Why did he want to win Subaru's heart anyway?

"See," Sakura pointed out, "Unless you _love_ Subaru or something, which I highly doubt, then there is no reason why you want to win his heart…Unless you are playing another sad game…"

While Sakura continued to talk all Seishirou heard was, "…You Love Subaru…"

'_Love…?'_ Seishirou thought about this for a moment, _'Is that why I am doing this? Because I Love Subaru? …It sounds right. It would explain why I don't want him to hate me and why I want to win his heart…So it's settled! I LOVE SUMERAGI SUBARU!'_

"So why don't you turn to your normal self and just give up trying to win Subaru's heart" Sakura said.

"NO!" Seishirou said, "I won't give up because I…I…I…I LOVE HIM!"

"…You Love him?" Sakura said slowly, "You love that Sumeragi?"

"Hai!" Seishirou continued to grin.

"Well that's just peachy," Sakura said as shook her head slowly, "Seeing that how you are both trying to kill each other, in the damn war that's currently _happening!!_"

"…I am pretty sure we can sort out our differences" Seishirou nodded, "I mean I love him and I am sure that I can make him fall in love with me too!"

"How would he fall in love with you when you killed his sister" Sakura pointed about angrily.

Seishirou looked at her in confusion, "…What?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Don't you remember? What's her name …Hokuto?"

"Who is she?" Seishirou asked

Sakura eyes widen in shock, "Don't you remember…?"

Seishirou shook his head, "Sakura-chan, you are confusing me…Subaru had a sister?"

Sakura stared at Seishirou in shock. She grasped the situation really quickly and decided to avoid the subject of Hokuto.

"Can I also point out that you are asking a tree for help?" Sakura sighed as she changed the subject.

"Yes I am!" Seishirou replied happily.

Sakura smiled softly at Seishirou's enthusiasm. Through the smile didn't last long.

"Seishirou I don't know what happened but you became an idiot" Sakura scowled, "Don't call me out again unless you are back to normal and it is important!"

After Sakura said that she started to disappear

"Where are you going!?" Seishirou shouted, "What happen to helping me!?"

"Seishirou I am a tree! I can't help you with stupid things like _Love_" Sakura replied, "Just think of a plan by yourself. Try giving him flowers or something!"

When Sakura finally disappeared, Seishirou stood there for a moment.

'_Flowers…?'_ Seishirou smiled, _'That is a brilliant idea!'_

"Thank you Sakura!" Seishirou replied as he ran out of Ueno Park.

The Sakura Tree's branches started to rustle.

'_It's Sakura-sama!'_ The Sakura spirit appeared again and was sitting on the branches of the tree.

Sakura watched as Seishirou ran out of Ueno Park, with a smile on his face.

"Jeez," Sakura sighed, "Yuuko come out! I know you are hiding there"

Yuuko had a smile on her face as she walked out from her hiding spot. She was hiding behind the Sakura tree and was listening to the conversation.

"Yes?" Yuuko smiled innocently as she looked up at Sakura

"Yuuko what were you thinking?"

Yuuko shrugged, "I was curious on what would happen if he felt emotions"

"But _that_," Sakura pointed to where Seishirou was, "Is going a little overboard! He is so full of emotions that he…Is acting like a kid!"

"A side effect…?" Yuuko gave a weak smile, "The emotion of Love is powerful and this is the first time he experienced it."

Sakura glared at Yuuko, "Through that's not all. There is something else…isn't there?"

"Yes" Yuuko nodded, "He lost his memories"

"Of people he killed…"

"Yes" Yuuko nodded, "Apparently he kept memories where he experienced some sort of feeling"

"When he kills someone he experiences no feelings…" Sakura said, "Through I am shock he forgotten everything about Hokuto and not just her death"

"Makes it easier for the arrow to work its magic" Yuuko shrugged, "Cupid magic works in strange way"

Sakura stared at Yuuko for a long time before saying "This is just a game to you isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Yuuko smiled, "It was interesting to see what it would be like for a Sakurazukamori to experience emotions. I never would have suspected he would run off like crazy trying to win Subaru's heart…I wonder what would have happened if the arrow hits you?"

Sakura glared at Yuuko, before sighing loudly as she looked up at the sky in sadness.

"But the spell is only temporarily isn't it?" Sakura said quietly watching the sky.

Yuuko look at her with curiosity.

"How long will these emotions last? How long before it disappear bringing the cold and heartless Seishirou back? It can only end in Heart break. Fate wanted it to end like that and it will"

There was a tense silence.

"Fate can change." Yuuko broke the silence.

Sakura turned her attention back to Yuuko.

"Even through it is temporary, I believe that Seishirou will still have those emotions. I believe that Seishirou and Subaru will have a happy ending and defy fate"

xXxXxXx

Subaru yawned as he made his way back home. It was night time and he just finished doing a job.

As he walked down the streets Sakura' petals were following him. As soon as a Sakura petal touched him, Subaru swiftly turned around. He got out his ofudas from his pockets and was in automatically in a fighting stance.

Subaru slowly observed the area but all he could see was the dim lighted streets. Subaru stared blankly at the streets before turning around and continuing his walk home.

He then ignored every Sakura petal that gently drifted down from the sky and softly touched him.

When Subaru arrived to the front step of his apartment he took out his key and started to unlock the door. But before Subaru twisted the door knob open, something caught his eye. There were Sakura Petals flowing out from the small space, underneath his apartment door.

Subaru cautiously placed his keys in his pockets and retrieve his ofudas using the same hand. After getting his Ofudas he paused for a moment.

'_Time to end this…Sakurazukamori' _Subaru thought.

Suddenly Subaru slammed the door opened.

He was prepared to be attacked but instead he was greeted by the darkness of his apartment.

'_I thought he would be here…'_ Subaru sighed, _'I guess I am getting paranoid'_

Subaru then moved his hand to switch on the lights.

'_I mean, why would he be-WHAT THE HELL!?'_

Subaru eyes widen in shock as he looked around his apartment. He saw Sakura's everywhere.

Literally.

His apartment has been furnished with small Sakura's tree, Sakura petals, Sakura paintings, Sakura tables…Hell was that a Sakura action figure!?

Everything related with Sakura was in his apartment and not only that but his whole apartment is pink.

And in the middle of the whole was a very pleased looking Seishirou.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru growled

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou grinned, "Do you like it!? Do you like it!? Do you like it!?"

"What the…" Subaru trailed off, in shock.

_Seishirou is not jumping in front of him and grinning like and idiot, asking him "DO you like it"_

"Am I Drunk...?" Subaru muttered to himself, trying to think of a reasonable explanation why his apartment is decorated in a Sakura theme and Seishirou is apparently the one who did it.

"Well…!?" Seishirou asked, "Do you like it?"

Seishirou then broke into a bright and innocent smile, while waiting for Subaru approval.

Subaru stared blankly at him.

"Oh yeah," Subaru muttered, "I must have gotten drunk without realising it..."

Subaru then proceed to walk toward his bedroom. When he got inside his room he decided to ignore that his bed now had pink blanket covers with Sakura pictures on it.

Subaru got into his bed and pulled the covers over him trying to ignore everything that was happening.

"Uhh…Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked as he peeked into Subaru's bedroom.

"This is all a hallucination. This is all a hallucination. This is all a hallucination." Subaru chanted to himself.

"Ok..." Seishirou replied, when he heard Subaru muttering, "I guess that means you like it?"

"Yeah sure, I LOVE what you done to my apartment!" Subaru replied loudly and sarcastically.

"Really?" Seishirou eyes brightened up.

"Yeah…" Subaru replied again.

'_It's just a dream right?' _Subaru wondered as he stared at the wall.

"Great! Because expect more surprises during the next week!" Seishirou replied happily

"…What?" Subaru asked in shock.

"Yep!" Seishirou grinned, "It will be Valentine Day in one week and in Seven Days I will win your heart!"

Seishirou then walked towards Subaru's bed. He leaned down and gave Subaru a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Subaru-kun!" Seishirou waved as left Subaru's apartment.

Subaru lay on his bed in silence.

He got his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Oh yeah…I am so dreaming" Subaru muttered as he fell asleep.

Pity he is not.

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Ok… Anyway just wanted to point out the memories he lost.

Well, everyone he killed and I mean everyone. Yes even Hokuto. I don't know why he forgotten about her, its part of the plot (There's a plot?). That's basically it. He knows he is the Sakurazukamori but he doesn't remember that he kills.

He remembers the Angels cause its part of his destiny, Sakura because it's Sakura (You don't forget a talking tree that easily) and he remembers Subaru for obvious reasons!

Well, now that I think about it I find it kinda strange how Seishirou figure out he was in Love with Subaru…Well look on the bright side. He is in love with Subaru and that's all that matters.

And Seishirou was suppose to act a little kidish...I don't know if I portrayed it right...I hope I did -.-;;

Other than that…I have no more comments :P


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**What are you a housewife!?**

It was a beautiful morning and Subaru's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Subaru could smell a strange alluring scent, which was coming from the open bedroom door. Subaru knew it was coming from the kitchen. He got up and started to drift, dreamily towards the scent.

He could see the kitchen and inside was someone cooking on the stove. The person was wearing a pink apron and they were humming the tune. Subaru noticed that the person looked familiar…They looked like _Seishirou!?_

Subaru eyes snapped open as he realised the situation. That was when Subaru noticed his newly furnished Apartment.

"What is going on here!?" Subaru shouted.

The humming stop and Seishirou turned his head and looked at Subaru cheerfully, "Good Morning Subaru-kun!"

"…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?"

"Eh!?" Seishirou tilted his head, "You forgotten? I am here to win you heart!"

"…" Subaru remained silent.

"And to win a _Man's Heart_ is through their _Stomach_, right!?" Seishirou beamed as he continued to cook and hum a tune to himself.

Subaru stared at him in shock before he slowly backed away from Seishirou. He quickly went into his bedroom and lay back on his bed.

He covered himself with his blankets and started to chant, "I am dreaming. I am dreaming. I am dreaming. C'mon Subaru wake up from this dream!"

Subaru continued this chant until he felt someone nudging him.

"Subaru-kun! Time for Breakfast!"

Subaru slowly peeked out from under his blanket. He saw that Seishirou was towering over him, with a cheerful smile. Subaru then noticed the pink apron and he swiftly pulled the blanket over his head.

"Subaru-kun!"

"I am currently having a strange dream. This is some weird spirit haunting my dreams. Go away spirit and annoy someone else!" Subaru replied.

"That's it!"

Subaru yelped in surprise as he suddenly felt the blanket swiftly coming off from him. Seishirou grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor, away from Subaru.

"It's time to eat Subaru-kun!" Seishirou grinned.

Subaru stared at him surprise.

"This is a dream" He repeated to himself.

"Subaru-kun, this is not a dream. This is real!" Seishirou grinned.

"It can't be real" Subaru tried to reason.

"And why not?" Seishirou pouted.

Subaru eyes widen in shock. Sakurazukamori aren't supposed to pout.

WHAT IS GOING ON!?

"Ok, who are you?" Subaru asked trying to figure out the situation.

Seishirou gasped in shock thinking the worst possible reason on why Subaru would not remember him. The reason he came up with…Amnesia. "Don't tell me you forgotten me!"

"…"

"Oh no! My dear Subaru-kun has amnesia!!" Seishirou wailed, "NO!"

Subaru stared in shock as Seishirou paced across the room talking to himself.

"I must get Subaru-kun to remember! But how!?" Suddenly Seishirou had an idea, "I know!"

Seishirou walked towards Subaru and stood above him.

"Seishirou-san…?" Subaru asked "What are you-MPFHH!"

Seishirou had leaned down and…kissed him.

Subaru froze in shock as Seishirou continued to kiss him. Finally Seishirou stopped and pulled back. He gave Subaru a huge smile.

"Now do you remember me Subaru-kun? I am your _Love_r, Seishirou."

Subaru stared at him in shock. He then slowly stared to laugh.

…OK he lost it.

"Yes I remember you Seishirou-san" Subaru said slowly.

"Yes!" Seishirou cheered, "I got your memories back!"

"But I am confused" Subaru replied. Seishirou tilted his head with a confused look on his face while Subaru continued, "When did we become LOVERS!?"

"…Well." Seishirou paused for a moment, "It is a long story"

"Seishirou-san…"

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"There is no story."

"What do you mean?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT LOVERS!!!!!!!!!" Subaru shouted angrily at Seishirou.

"But I Love you and you Love me!" Seishirou said, "So we must be Lovers!"

"I don't Love you" Subaru growled causing Seishirou to flinch at the harsh words.

"Well you don't love me right now but soon you will!" Seishirou said with a smile on his face. "Now get dressed and eat breakfast!"

Seishirou left Subaru and walked towards the kitchen. Subaru took this chance and quickly got out of bed. He then changed and sneaked out of his apartment while Seishirou was distracted.

He needed to get out of there FAST!

After a while Seishirou decided to serve Subaru breakfast in bed. He carried a plate of food but as he walked into the bedroom he suddenly stopped.

"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked as he looked around the room.

Subaru was no where to be found.

"…Subaru-kun?"

xXxXxXx

"Subaru, are you alright?"

Subaru was currently siting in the more private gardens of Clamp Campus. He was tutoring Kamui who was looking at him with a worried face.

Subaru was still thinking of what happened earlier when Kamui nudged him.

"Subaru," Kamui said as he waved a hand in front of Subaru's face, "Hello! Anyone there?"

"Kamui, stop that" Subaru snapped lightly, as he moved Kamui's hand away from his face.

"Just checking that you are alright"

"Well I am alright. You don't need to worry"

"You just seem a little out of it"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Kamui replied, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed?"

"Not really…"

"Oh I get it" Kamui said as he nodded to himself.

"Get what?"

"You woke up in bed with someone else!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's ok." Kamui shrugged, "I always knew you were taken. Wonder why I never made any moves on you?"

"WHAT!?" Subaru protested, "I am not taken -Wait what? What do you mean why wonder you never made a move on me?"

"I was joking about that last part" Kamui laughed, "So, Subaru what happened that made you this angry?"

"Nothing"

Kamui snorted, "Nothing _always _means something"

"No it doesn't!"

"Subaru what was so bad that you can't even tell me" Kamui asked

"Nothing because there is nothing to tell" Subaru insisted

"Subaru," Kamui decided that the only way to get an answer from Subaru was to use his secret weapon.

_Puppy Eyes_

"Why can't you tell me?" Kamui asked innocently with his eyes huge and sparkling brightly, "Your best and dearest friend?"

Subaru stared into Kamui's eyes and tried to resist its adorableness….but failed. Subaru sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you."

'_YES!'_ Kamui grinned to himself

"It's about Seishirou-san…"

"I knew it!" Kamui stood up and pointed at Subaru, "You slept with him!"

"NO!"

"What!?" Kamui said as he sat down, "You being serious? After nine years you still haven't slept with him!?"

"Kamui…" Subaru groaned.

"Fine, no more joking around" Kamui rolled his eyes, "What happened then?"

"He has been very strange lately…"

"Strange" Kamui asked, "Define strange"

"…I think he's been playing games with me"

"Games" Kamui raised an eyebrow and smirked, "_Dirty_ games?"

Subaru gave him a blank stare, "You've been hanging around Fuuma _way_ too much"

"Oh shut up" Kamui said "Just tell me what Seishirou did!"

"Well...It started last night" Subaru took a deep breath, "I came back home last night after finishing a job. When I got to my apartment I saw Sakura petals around my door. Of course my first thought was Seishirou so I barged opened. I found Sakura all right. My all apartment was decorated with Sakura. I mean the beds had Sakura picture, there were small Sakura trees, everything was pink, and there was even Sakura figures! Seishirou was there too with that stupid smirk on his face. My first thought I was drunk without me realising it or the stress was getting to my head. So I went to my bed and fell asleep. Next thing I know I am woken up by Seishirou who was _smiling_ at me! And he was in a freaking pink apron! Apparently he made breakfast and was saying something about winning my heart. I just stared at him in shock. He was like going crazy! HE even KISSED me to get my memories back, which he thought I lost. I think he lost it. I mean he was wearing a PINK APRON! So he went inside my kitchen and started to cook something. I took this chance and got the hell out of there. So that's what happened."

Subaru took another deep breath while Kamui tried to digest the information.

"Happy?" Subaru breathed out

"What I want to know is how he got inside your apartment" Kamui said, "Did you give him a key?"

"Why would I do that" Subaru asked before changing his mind and putting a hand stoping Kamui from replying, "Actually I don't want to know"

"So how did you come to this conclusion that Seishirou is playing games with you?"

"Why else would he do this?" Subaru asked "He is probably just playing this game with me because he was bored."

"Well…" Kamui thought for a moment, "Why don't you play along?"

"Huh?"

"If you play along eventually you'll find out why he is doing this." Kamui explained, "It could be because he was bored or it could be that he really loves you and is trying to win your heart?"

"Seishirou…Loves me?" "

Kamui shrugged, "It's a possibility that he loves you. People do crazy thing when they are in love and what he did is crazy."

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru said slowly, "As in Sakurazukamori Seishirou, is in Love with me?"

"Yes"

Subaru started to laugh, "That is the _stupidest_ thing I ever heard."

"It could be true!" Kamui protested

"Yeah right Kamui." Subaru replied, "He wasn't in love with me back then so why would he love me now?"

"Umm…" Kamui quickly thought of a reason, "I know!"

"You do…?"

"He was hit by the arrow of Love!" Kamui smiled, "Valentine is coming soon so it would make sense!"

"…Kamui have you been doing drugs or something?"

"Subaru!" Kamui whined, "It could be true!"

"Look," Subaru said sternly, "It is not true. He does not love me. I don't know why he is doing this but I will find out. Let's just finish this tutoring session so I can get back to work"

"Fine" Kamui pouted,"But I swear he is probably in love with you and will probably get down on his knees and propose to you"

"I am not even going to comment on that"

"Wonder who will wear the wedding dress?"

"Another comment and I swear I'll tell Sorata where you have been disappearing to and it isn't to the libraries"

"I'll be good!" Kamui squeaked

xXxXxXx

"WAAAAAAAAAHH! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"

"What is it NOW!?" Sakura shouted as she appeared.

Seishirou was back in Ueno Park and he was wailing to Sakura.

"It's horrible! Subaru-kun…! He Left me and I…I…I…WAHHHHHH!" Seishirou placed his hands on his faces as he started to cry again.

"Seishirou!" Sakura shouted, "Sakurazukamori DON'T CRY!"

Seishirou stopped crying and stared at Sakura, shocked that he was being shouted at. He looked like he stopped crying and Sakura sighed in relief. Suddenly Seishirou burst into tears again.

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to mutter to herself, "Side-effects my ass. Yuuko you are so dead when I get my hands on you"

"What do I do!?" Seishirou asked Sakura, oblivious to the fact that Sakura wasn't paying attention to him.

"Kill a certain Wish Granter" Sakura muttered.

"Fuuma?" Seishirou asked in confusion.

"No" Sakura growled at Seishirou, snapping back into reality "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou sniffed

"I would have never guessed"

"I did what you said and Last night I gave him flowers"

"I gave you advice?" Sakura asked

"Yes…"

"…And you took my advice?"

"Well I didn't give him flowers." Seishirou explained, "That's too normal for my Subaru-kun"

"Oh God…What did you do!?"

"I decorate his apartment with his favourite flower…Sakura"

"By decorate what do you mean?"

Seishirou decided to show Sakura the image then explaining it.

Sakura stared at Seishirou in shock. Seishirou flinched at her intense gaze on him and was prepared to be shouted at.

He was shocked when Sakura started to crack up laughing, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Did I do badly…?" Seishirou asked

"Oh no Seishirou!" Sakura laughed, "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

"It is…?"

"I wish I could have seen his face! Oh that would have been beautiful!"

"I thought it was a good idea too. Subaru-kun said he like it too!"

"Really now?" Sakura asked getting really curious, "_I doubt that_, through what happened next?"

"I made him breakfast."

"That sounds normal."

"I also kissed Subaru-kun to get his memories back!"

"…He lost his memories!?"

"Yep!" Seishirou nodded, "And I got them back by kissing him!"

Sakura stared at him weirdly, "…"

"Through I went to finish cooking but when I went and checked on Subaru he disappeared!"

"He did?" Sakura asked, "Wow. I thought he would have been too shock to leave. I would have."

"…I waited for a long time for him to come back. Subaru-kun didn't come back. He left me..." Seishirou stared to sniff again before bursting into tears. "WAAAHHH!"

"Calm down Seishirou!" Sakura said, "There is probably a reasonable explanation for why he left"

'_Too get as far away as possible from this madness'_

"Really?" Seishirou asked, "I waited till after lunch and he still didn't come…"

"OK, he ran away"

"….WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Seishirou cried, "I KNEW IT!!!!!!!"

"Why me!" Sakura groaned as she tried to comfort Seishirou. After a while Seishirou finally stopped crying.

"Do you feel better?" Sakura asked.

Seishirou nodded, "Yes…But I feel sad that Subaru-kun didn't see what I made him"

"What did you make?"

"It was Pancakes shaped in hearts and it had the words I Love You"

"OK that's not normal." Sakura muttered, "Lucky he got away."

"I couldn't show the pancakes to Subaru…He ran way…WAHHHH!"

Sakura sighed, "You know…Emotions and Sakurazukamori don't mix. Sumeragi knew this and that's probably why he ran away. He probably thought you were messing with him again. That why he hates you."

"I am not messing with him!" Seishirou protested, "I Love him!"

"Yes but you hurt him badly" Sakura replied, "After what happened during the year of the Bet, Subaru probably think anything you do is to mess with his head."

"What…What…What should I do?" Seishirou asked, "I want to prove to Subaru I love him!"

Sakura shrugged and she started to disappear, "I don't know. I'm a tree"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Look why don't you keep making him food or something. If you love him that much then show him"

"Eh?"

"Oh and one more thing" Sakura said calmly, "THIS NEVER HAPPENED! I DID NOT COMFORT YOU OK!?"

Seishirou nodded meekly.

"OH AND CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Seishirou watched as the last of Sakura's spirit disappeared. He stared at the blank spot where Sakura was.

"Make more food for Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked himself.

He then got another brilliant plan.

xXxXxXx

Subaru stared intensely at his apartment door. It was night time when Subaru got to his apartment.

He didn't feel like going straight to his apartment after tutoring Kamui. It was because of what happened in the morning, so he decided to walk around Tokyo to past time.

Unfortunately while he was walking, both woman _and_ man tried to flirt with him. It wasn't until after he lost count of how many people flirted with him, he decided to go home.

'_If I open the door what are the chances he will be in there?' _Subaru wondered, watching the door cautiously, _'…Very low but then again…'_

Subaru took a deep breath before unlocking his door. He braced himself as he opened the door. He was greeted by the brightness of his Sakura- Themed apartment. And in the middle of the apartment was a new table. On the table was a banquet of food and a champagne bottle with two glasses next to it.

Right next to the table was him…Seishirou.

"Oh god" Subaru groaned, "Why me?"

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou greeted Subaru as he walked up to him, "Welcome!"

"Seishirou-san" Subaru growled, "Why are you here?"

"So we can have dinner together!" Seishirou grinned, "Because you didn't have the breakfast I made, I thought you would like Dinner!"

"I am not hun-"Subaru's stomach then grumbled, "-Gry…."

Seishirou had a playful smirk on his face, "Really?"

Subaru glared dangerously at Seishirou and snarled, "Shut up _Sakurazukamori_"

Seishirou flinched at Subaru's tone.

'_Why is Subaru-kun angry at me?'_ Seishirou thought, _'I didn't do anything wrong...'_

Seishirou then remember Sakura's words, _'He probably thought you were messing with him again. That why he hates you.'_

'_To make Subaru fall in love with me I will have to prove to him I am not messing with him!' _Seishirou thought_, 'First step is to have dinner with him!'_

"Subaru-kun" Seishirou said, "I know you don't like me much but…Could you please have dinner with me? Please?"

Subaru eyes widen in shock.

'_Did he say please?'_ Subaru thought, _'He is the Sakurazukamori! They don't say please!'_

Seishirou looked at Subaru sadly, "Please Subaru-kun?"

Subaru was about to say no before remembering Kamui's words._' If you play along eventually you'll find out why he is doing this.'_

Subaru sighed, "Fine. I'll have dinner with you"

Seishirou stared at Subaru in shock. "Re...Re…Really?

"Yes" Subaru stated

Seishirou_ squealed_ in joy as he dragged Subaru to the table, "You won't regret this!"

Subaru stared at Seishirou in curiosity as he sat down.

'_He did not just squeal…!'_

After Seishirou sat down, Subaru stared at the food. The food in front of him was beautifully presented and it looked delicious.

"Well c'mon Subaru-kun!" Seishirou grinned, "Eat up!"

Subaru stared at the food. He slowly got his chopstick and took a small piece of the food. He slowly ate it and was shocked to find it so tasty.

"Do you like it?" Seishirou asked, "I cook it myself"

Subaru almost choked on his food, "What!? You cooked this?"

"Yes!" Seishirou grinned, "Everything is made by me!"

Subaru stared at Seishirou. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Seishirou but he had no idea.

"…Seishirou-san why are you doing this?" Subaru asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Seishirou asked, "I am doing this because I want to"

Subaru growled angrily. He was starting to get annoyed at Seishirou. Not only did he wreak his apartment with Sakura but he is cooking for him. Subaru wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know NOW!

"Seishirou-san" Subaru growled, "Tell me NOW!"

"I am doing this because I want to win your heart." Seishirou gazed at Subaru, "I will win your heart in seven day, in time for Valentine!"

Subaru stared at Seishirou, "Is that your answer?"

"Yes"

Subaru stared at him before he started to laugh. Seishirou stared at him with a confused look. Subaru then got his glass and filled it up with champagne.

"Well then we should make a toast" Subaru said to Seishirou.

"A toast?" Seishirou asked curiously as Subaru filled his glass too.

"To Seishirou," Subaru said as he lifted up his glass, "The man who will _try_ to win my heart in seven days"

Seishirou smiled as he tapped his glass against Subaru's glass.

"Good luck" Subaru smiled at Seishirou.

Seishirou beamed at Subaru, "Thank You!"

'_Yes! Maybe I am starting to win his heart!'_ Seishirou happily thought as he ate his meal.

Subaru gazed intensely at Seishirou, _'Seishirou, I will play along with this game of yours and I will find out why you are doing this._

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **Did Subaru sound…Evillish in that last sentence? …Nah Of course not! It's Subaru! He could never be evil! Just adorable cute!

BTW Sorry this is late! I kinda...didn't want to post this up...It was cause I was kinda shy...or was it cause I was embarrass...? I can't remember!!!

Now people I am going to ask you a serious question, you can be honest…Does this fiction seems like crack to you?

I was actually tried writing a romantic fic here (Well not really. I just wrote whatever came to my mind and hoped it sounded romantic) but when I reread the chapters…They seem like pure crack…It does seems like crack doesn't it...Omg I did it again! I just wrote another pure crack fic! OMG! I can't write anything but humour…! -.- ;;

...Actually why am I worrying...? Humour is a good thing!!! ...Right?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A New Rival Appears!?**

Subaru groaned slightly as he turned in his bed. Subaru knew it was morning when he slowly opened his eyes. Through the first thing that Subaru saw when he opened his eyes was that Seishirou was right next to him.

Seishirou was sound asleep and Subaru noticed that Seishirou was in his boxers and a plain shirt. He also had his arms was wrapped around him.

Subaru blinked a couple of times before the situation dawned on him.

'_I am in my bed…with another man'_

'_I am in my bed with Seishirou'_

'_Seishirou arms are wrapped around me'_

'_Why is he in my bed…? Unless…Oh God… We…!'_

Subaru eyes slowly widen open when he thought of the reason that led to this…peculiar situation.

What else do you think of when you find someone sleeping in your bed?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Subaru screamed.

Seishirou suddenly woke up to the scream, "Ehh…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" Subaru shouted at Seishirou.

Seishirou blushed slightly when realised he was in the same bed as Subaru.

Subaru was too angry, to notice the blush started to shout again, "GET OUT OF MY BED!!"

Subaru then kicked Seishirou out of his bed.

"Ow!" Seishirou said as he landed on the floor, "Subaru-kun!"

Subaru glared at Seishirou, "What were you doing in my bed!?"

Seishirou started to remember last night event, "Well I remember we had dinner. Then we started drinking and then…. I guess I got really tired form last night so I slept over…"

"You got really tired form last night…? " Subaru asked, slowly saying each word. "Oh god…! You can't get tired from just eating, so that means….We could have…had…had…!!! OH GOD!"

"…Sex?" Seishirou asked, blushing like crazy after realising what Subaru meant.

"NOOOO!" Subaru shouted, "There is no way we could have! I refuse to believe I had sex with you!" Subaru pointed at Seishirou

"Ehh…Well do you hurt anywhere?" Seishirou asked shyly

"No….Why?" Subaru asked slowly

"Phew" Seishirou sighed, "If you are not hurt that means that we didn't have sex"

"...YES!" Subaru cheered, "We didn't have sex!"

Seishirou watched as Subaru cheered for joy.

"Wait…You still hasn't answered my question" Subaru said, "Why were you in my bed?"

"I guess drinking makes me sleepy" Seishirou chuckled lightly, "I don't drink a lot..."

"….That's it" Subaru said in disbelief, "You were sleeping in my bed because you were tired from drinking."

"Yep" Seishirou nodded

"Oh my god" Subaru groaned, "And here I thought that...I feel like a fool, now"

Subaru started to curse himself for thinking something stupid like that could happen.

"Don't say that! You are not a fool Subaru-kun!" Seishirou reassured, "Anyone could have made that mistake!"

Subaru glared dangerously at Seishirou.

"Well I am going to make breakfast, so please stay here and eat it ok!" Seishirou quickly stood up from the floor and skipped happily to the kitchen as he made breakfast.

'_So he didn't do anything…Phew'_ Subaru thought as he sighed, '_Through why is he here? Even if this is a game, isn't he going a little too far…!?'_

"It's finished!"

Subaru snapped out of reality as he heard Seishirou calling. Subaru slowly stood up and walked out of his room. He saw Seishirou putting plates on the table and gesturing to Subaru to eat.

"C'mon Subaru! I wanted you to have this yesterday but you disappeared so…!" Seishirou grinned, "Don't worry they are really nice!" 

"…" Subaru remained silent.

"Subaru-kun…!" Seishirou pouted, "Please…?"

Subaru stared blankly at Seishirou before sighing. He sat down at the table and stared at the food, in shock.

There on the table were pancakes…with the words _'I Love you'_

"Oh my god" Subaru slowly said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"What's wrong?" Seishirou asked innocently as he sat in front of Subaru, "Something wrong with the food…?"

"No…There is nothing wrong" Subaru shook his head, "Absolutely no-"

xXxXxXx

"-thing wrong" Subaru groaned as he banged his head on the table.

Subaru was back in the gardens of Clamp Campus, discussing with Kamui what happened. Kamui insisted Subaru to tell him what happened, after seeing him sulking. Now Kamui was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Is that all…?" Kamui asked curiously.

"Then I told him I needed to tutor you and I quickly disappeared"

"Awww…!" Kamui awed, "You left Seishirou for me? How sweet!"

"Shut up, Kamui" Subaru said, knowing Kamui was teasing him, "I had to get out of there fast."

"Why?" Kamui laughed slightly, "Because he made pancakes?"

"NO, it's because he made Pancakes with the words _I Love You_ on it!" Subaru replied, "What was he thinking…?" 

"Eh…" Kamui thought about it, "I Love You…?" 

"Very Funny" Subaru said sarcastically

Kamui laughed as he shrugged at Subaru, "It's a possibility!"

"Right…" Subaru said, "For a game he is going way too far!"

"Maybe it isn't a game" Kamui smiled, "Maybe he really does love you!"

"Right" Subaru rolled his eyes, "We had this conversation yesterday. He is not in love with me"

"You are in denial….!" Kamui said as he stretched his arm, "Well all these talk about pancakes and Love is making me hungry! Let's eat!" 

Kamui said as he stood up.

"C'mon Subaru!" Kamui gestured to Subaru, "Let's go to the city and get something to eat!"

"After this morning, I prefer to stay far away from food" Subaru muttered, "Beside you still have class!"

"I'm going to fail them all anyway," Kamui snorted, "Beside, I wanted to check out this place that sells good ice-cream, I keep hearing from Fuuma!"

"Then shouldn't you visit the store with Fuuma then?" Subaru asked

"…Probably" Kamui replied casually, "But I am hungry now! So let's go!"

Kamui then grabbed Subaru's hand and dragged him out of the bench he was sitting on.

"Le's go Subaru! Ice-creams are calling us!" Kamui said dramatically before laughing.

Subaru sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

xXxXxXx

"You look happy…" Sakura said to Seishirou.

Seishirou smiled brightly to her. Seishirou was back in Ueno Park and he called out Sakura to tell her about the recent events. First thing Sakura noticed was that he had a dreamy smile on his face.

"I'm really happy…" Seishirou sighed dreamily…like a fan girl.

Sakura shivered at the thought of Seishirou being a fan girl…

Sakura then thought of the most reasonable reason, on why Seishirou was happy, "Finally done _it_ with the Sumeragi?"

Seishirou snapped out of his dazed state, "WHAT!?" 

"Please" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I had more Guardians, then I can count. I am not that oblivious to human traditions"

"…But…But…!" Seishirou spluttered, "I wouldn't do that!"

Sakura snorted, "Right…"

"I wouldn't!" 

"I believe you…" Sakura waved her hand at Seishirou

"Sakura-chan…!" 

Sakura was about to tease Seishirou more, when she suddenly felt someone entering Ueno Park.

Someone Powerful.

"Better go" Sakura said and she started to disappear. She knew who the person was and didn't want them to see her.

She didn't want anyone seeing her, the Great Sakurazukamori Tree, talking to Seishirou about his love life.

"EH?" Seishirou stared in shock as Sakura disappeared, "Sakura-chan!" 

Seishirou was greeted by silence.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Who is Sakura-chan?" A new voice was heard.

Seishirou turned around to the source of the voice and he saw Fuuma, "Kamui…!?"

"Call me Fuuma, Seishirou" Fuuma replied, "Only call me _'Kamui'_ when Kanoe is around."

"Ok," Seishirou nodded, "Fuuma"

"So who is this Sakura-chan…?" Fuuma asked, "That isn't the name of that Sakurazukamori's tree is it?"

Fuuma pointed to the Sakura tree behind Seishirou.

"It is!" Seishirou nodded before smiling, "How did you know!?" 

"I took a guess" Fuuma chuckled, "Through I assume Sakura isn't amused with that nickname"

Seishirou frowned, "Not really…She keeps saying to call her Sakura-sama"

Fuuma laughed, amused that Seishirou was talking to a tree, "Well then I guess Sakura-sama won't mind if we went out?"

"Out?" Seishirou asked

"Yeah" Fuuma nodded, "There is a new place that sells good ice-cream! I was going to go with Kamui but he is at school…I might buy some of the ice-cream for Kamui for next time I visit him…"

Fuuma trailed off daydreaming about Kamui and ice-cream…

Seishirou stared at Fuuma's dazed face in curiosity. He was going to ask what Fuuma was thinking about but he had a feeling he shouldn't.

"Fuuma…?" Seishirou said slowly.

Fuuma snapped out of his daze and quickly straightened up, "Well we should get going. Let's go!"

Fuuma stared to walk out of Ueno Park. Seishirou not knowing what else to do followed him.

They were going to get some Ice-Cream.

xXxXxXx

"Oooh!" Kamui squealed, "What should I choose!?"

"I don't know!" Subaru growled, "Just choose one. They all the same!" 

Kamui and Subaru were at the Ice-cream shop browsing through the different flavours of ice-creams. Subaru was leaning on the glass that covered the ice-creams, while Kamui peered through the glass.

"They are not all the same!" Kamui protested, "They all have different flavours! DUH!" 

"That's not what I meant!" Subaru shouted, "I know they are different flavours but they are just ice-cream!"

Kamui gasped in shock, "They are not just ice-cream!" 

Subaru rolled his eyes, "Oh sorry. How wrong am I? They are not just ice-cream."

"Hm" Kamui pouted after realising that Subaru was being sarcastic. He turned his attention back to the ice-cream, "What Ice-cream do you want?"

"Do I have to - Fine I'll choose one!" Subaru said after Kamui gave him a _look._ Subaru sighed before randomly pointing at an ice-cream. He stared at the name of the ice-cream and said, "Vanilla"

"…Vanilla?" Kamui gave him a look of disbelief, "But that's boring!"

"It's an ice-cream"

"But there are other flavours!" Kamui shook his head, "Like this Chocolate Mint or Berry Surprise!"

"Well …I like Vanilla" Subaru replied, "Call em old-fashion but I think it's nice"

"Whatever…" Kamui replied as he went back to looking at the ice-cream

"Kamui," Subaru said impatiently, "Hurry up and choose an Ice-cream"

"But I don't know which ones!" Kamui whined, "Why don't you help me Subaru!?"

Subaru sighed, "How about…"

Subaru closed his eyes and randomly pointed at an Ice-cream again. He opened his eyes and said, "…Chocolate?"

"…Chocolate?" Kamui asked, "But that so… Normal"

"Kamui, if you don't like it choose something else"

"…Well…" Kamui looked at Subaru before turning his head to the huge range of Ice-cream. He thought for a moment before saying "….Nah. I'll just have chocolate"

Subaru sighed in relief, "Thank God…!"

xXxXxXx

"There it is!" Fuuma said as he pointed to an Ice-Cream shop, which was a few blocks in front of them.

"That's the Ice-cream shop?" Seishirou asked

"Yes!" Fuuma said, "WE should hurry up and get some ice-cream before they run-"

Fuuma was cut off as he saw who came out of the Ice-Cream Store. There was Subaru and Kamui walking together and they both had an ice-cream.

Seishirou said slowly, "Isn't that Subaru-kun and…?"

"MY KAMUI!?" Fuuma shouted, "WHAT IS HE DOING WITH SUBARU!?" 

Fuuma then started to stomp towards Kamui and Subaru but Seishirou stopped him.

"Let go of me Seishirou!" Fuuma shouted, "I am going to confront them and ask WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!?"

"Wait Fuuma!" Seishirou grabbed Fuuma's sleeve. He didn't want Fuuma making a scene. "Think this logically! Maybe they are just having a friends outing"

Fuuma glared at Seishirou, "Don't be naïve Seishirou! Why would they go on an outing?"

"Because they are friends…?" Seishirou replied

"I wish it was that simple" Fuuma sighed, "But it's not. If Kamui wanted to go on a friends outing he would do it after school, not during it. He should be at school right now yet he is here with Subaru…"

"So…?"

"That means they are sneaking around…"

"They are?"

"But why would they sneak around…" Fuuma thought for a moment, "Unless…!"

"What?"

"They are on a secret Date…!" Fuuma said, his eyes widen in horror. "Kamui is cheating on me!?"

"….Kamui wouldn't cheat on you!" Seishirou reassured Fuuma, "Beside whom would he cheat on?"

"With Subaru!" Fuuma said bluntly

"…." Seishirou digest the information. "If Kamui is cheating on you with Subaru…Wouldn't that make him my…!"

"Love Rival…"

"OH NO!!! I HAVEA LOVE RIVAL!?" Seishirou said in realisation.

"There is no way am I going to let Kamui cheat on me and get away with it!" Fuuma shouted, "Let's follow them and ruin their _date_!"

And so Fuuma and Seishirou quickly followed Kamui and Subaru, so when the opportunity arrives they would ruin their _date_…

xXxXxXx

"This is actually nice" Subaru said as he and Kamui walked down the streets

"It is!" Kamui grinned, "Even through this is just chocolate it's really nice!"

Subaru nodded in agreement. Kamui beamed at Subaru before he suddenly stopped smiling. Kamui then started to look around.

"…Is something wrong Kamui?" Subaru asked

"Do you sense something Subaru?" Kamui asked

Subaru paused for a moment before shaking his head, "No…? Why?"

"Oh nothing" Kamui shrugged before looking behind his shoulder, "Nothing…"

Kamui realised that they were being followed and he knew exactly who it was. Fuuma and Seishirou.

'_Why would they follow us…?'_ Kamui wondered,_ 'Unless…They must believe that we are on a date and they are jealous… They probably are planning to ruin it'_

Kamui grasped the situation really quickly.

Kamui then smirked,_ 'Well if they think that we are on a date, might as well make it seem like it…'_

"Kamui!?"

Kamui snapped out of his train of thoughts and smiled brightly at Subaru, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked

"Never been better…" Kamui smirked before he moved closer to Subaru and wrapped his free arm around Subaru's.

"Kamui…?" Subaru asked, slightly shocked at Kamui's action.

Kamui didn't reply and continued to eat his ice-cream. Subaru decided not to ask why Kamui is holding his arm and eat his ice-cream too. They then finished their ice-cream in silence.

"Hey Subaru" Kamui said, breaking the silence, "What do you want to do next?"

"I think we should go back to Clamp Campus," Subaru said, "The others will be worried"

"HA!" Kamui said, "No way! We are going to do something fun!"

"We are…?"

"YEP!" Kamui grinned while making sure that Fuuma and Seishirou was still following them, "I like hanging out with you! It is better then being with a hyperactive fool, LIKE FUUMA!" 

Kamui said the last part as loud as he can. Fuuma and Seishirou were following Subaru and Kamui and they were hiding a building near them. Fuuma twitched at Kamui's comment.

"HYPERACTIVE FOOL!?" Fuuma shouted, "WHOSE A- !"

Seishirou quickly covered Fuuma's mouth with his hand, and hid behind the building before Subaru and Kamui noticed them.

"Shhhh!" Seishirou whispered to Fuuma, "They'll hear us!" 

If Subaru or Kamui caught them, they would have a _very _hard time explaining the situation…

Subaru and Kamui heard the noise and turned there heads.

"What was that…?" Subaru said

Kamui knew what it was and started to laugh.

"Kamui…?"

"Oh it's nothing Subaru," Kamui laughed, "Nothing! Let's go do some…SHOPPNG!"

"EH…?" Subaru said loudly as he was dragged by Kamui.

Kamui continued to laugh as he dragged Subaru. Finally they stopped in front of a Jewellery Store.

"Let's go in there!" Kamui said as he pointed to the Jewellery Store.

"…!?" Subaru looked at the store, "A Jewellery Store…!?"

"YEP!" Kamui grinned as he dragged Subaru in the store. He had an idea, "It will be fun!"

Seishirou and Fuuma watched as Subaru and Kamui went into the Jewellery Store.

"Did they…?" 

"Just went into that STORE!?" Fuuma growled, "Why would they go to a Jewellery store!?"

Seishirou tried to calm Fuuma down, "I a pretty sure they just went in their for fun…I mean what can you get from a Jewellery Store besides earrings, bracelets, rings-"

"RINGS!" Fuuma shouted, "THAT'S WHY THEY WENT INTO THE STORE! TO BUY RINGS!"

"Why would they want rings…?" Seishirou asked

"Don't you see..!?" Fuuma shouted, "RINGS AS IN WEDDING RINGS!"

"They wouldn't…!" Seishirou stared in shock, "I mean…I thought Kamui liked you!"

"Well…." Fuuma said, "I knew that Kamui liked Subaru a little but I DIDN'T THINK HE LIKED HIM THAT MUCH!"

Fuuma shouted out. He then began to get out of his hiding spot and stomp towards the store.

"Fuuma..!" Seishirou said as he quickly ran towards Fuuma and stopped him from going inside the store. He quickly hid next to the window of the Jewellery Store so Subaru and Kamui couldn't see them.

xXxXxXx

Subaru and Kamui who were inside the store heard someone shouting. They turned their head but they didn't see anything.

"…What was that?" Subaru said

"A Pest," Kamui shrugged, "A Very Jealous Pest"

"…Kamui?" Subaru said, "Why are we here in a Jewellery Store?" 

"…Because" Kamui stared to chuckle awkwardly, "I wanted to get you a gift…?

"…?" Subaru raised his eyebrow, "A gift…?"

"Yes!" Kamui grinned, "A gift! A non-suspicious gift!"

"…"

Kamui smiled innocently as he browsed through the Jewellery that was on display. He then the rings he was looking for. It was a pair of two beautiful gold rings that had matching diamonds on it.

"I want that!" Kamui squealed to the Lady at the counter, "Give me those two rings!"

The Lady gave him a look before taking the two rings out of the glass case and placing them into a small red box.

"…You want them?" Subaru asked

"Yes!" Kamui grinned, "Can you buy them for me?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" Kamui whined, "I want them! Besides you can afford it so get them for me!!!!"

"…" Subaru decided it was best not to argue. He got out his credit card and then paid for the rings.

Kamui squealed in happiness when he received the rings, "They are perfect don't you think!?"

"…Perfect for what?" Subaru asked

Kamui then stopped jumping, "…I guess it's time to tell you the truth"

"The truth?"

"Yes" Kamui sighed, "You probably didn't notice but I've been acting weird all day…"

"Oh I noticed," Subaru nodded 

"…See it's because I had a plan…of sorts."

"…Of sorts?"

Kamui sighed loudly, "I have a confession to make…"

xXxXxXx

"What are they saying?" Seishirou asked as they both peek into the window of the Jewellery Store. They could see Kamui saying something to Subaru but the window blocked out the noise, "I can't hear what they are saying!"

"Don't worry" Fuuma replied in a serious tone, "I can read lips"

"…?" Seishirou eye widen in amazement, "REALLY?" 

"Yeah" Fuuma nodded, "Not only do I have a kick-ass power but I can read lips"

"…Well?" Seishirou asked, "What are they saying?"

"Eh…" Fuuma watched Kamui's lips movement but he had a look of confusion, "I don't know…"

"I thought you could read lips" Seishirou replied

"I assumed I could" Fuuma replied coolly, "…Well it doesn't matter. We know what they are saying by their actions"

Fuuma and Seishirou watched as Kamui squealed and pointed to something. They saw that the Lady took out a pair of rings and placed them in a red box.

"RINGS!?" Fuuma shouted, "THEY ARE RINGS!?" 

"…!?"

They then saw that Subaru paid for the rings and gave the red box to Kamui.

"THEY REALLY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Fuuma shouted, "NO FREAKING WAY!!!!"

Seishirou tried to calm Fuuma down, "They can't be getting married! They are not even in love or anything! It must be a ring of friendship!" 

"Ok" Fuuma calmed down, "Maybe you are right and it's a ring of friendship"

"Let's just continue to watch them, ok?"

They turned their heads back to the Jewellery store and saw that Kamui had a serious face as he asked Subaru something. Kamui then bended down onto his knees and held out the red case to Subaru.

"Doesn't that look like…" Seishirou said slowly

"Is he proposing!?" 

"…!"

Seishirou and Fuuma watched in stunned silence at Kamui and Subaru.

They saw that Subaru and Kamui were saying something and that Subaru was also in a state of shock...Before he broke into smile.

"OH NO!" Fuuma shouted, "He is Smiling!?"

"Doesn't that mean…"

"HE IS ACCEPTING THE PROPOSAL!?"

Seishirou mouth widen in shock before he decided that he had to do something.

"There is no way I am letting my Subaru-kun marry Kamui!" Seishirou shouted as he stomped, towards the Jewellery store.

xXxXxXx

"Kamui…" Subaru started to laugh, "You-!"

Before Subaru could finish his sentence they heard the Jewellery Door Slam open.

"SUBARU-KUN!" 

Subaru eyes widen in shock when he saw that Seishirou was standing in front of the Jewellery Store.

"Seishirou-san!?" Subaru asked

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou said loudly as he ran and hug Subaru.

"EH!?" Subaru shouted in surprise, "Let go of me!" 

"NO!" Seishirou shouted as he continued to hug Subaru, "I am not letting go of you!"

"…!" Subaru was still in shock as Seishirou continued to hug him

"Eh…" Kamui said slowly, "Can you let Subaru go?"

"NO!" Seishirou whined like a kid as he stuck his tongue out at Kamui, "He is mine, not yours!"

"Seishirou-san…!" Subaru protested

"Mine, mine, mine, mine," Seishirou said, "Not yours! You chose the wrong person to be your Love Rival Kamui!"

"Love Rival?" Subaru asked loudly, "What are you talking about!?"

"C'mon Subaru-kun!" Seishirou said as he finally let go of Subaru, "We are going far away from Kamui!"

Seishirou then dragged Subaru out of the store and far away form Kamui.

Kamui stared at the scene in amusement before laughing, "Guess my plan is working"

xXxXxXx

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru shouted, "What do you think you are doing!?"

Seishirou continued to drag Subaru even through they are out of the store and far away form Kamui.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru shouted again, "I am tired! LET ME GO!"

Finally Seishirou stopped at a quiet and peaceful park. Seishirou then sat on the nearest bench and gestured for Subaru to do the same.

Subaru slowly sat down too. They both sat in a tense silence.

"Seishirou-san" Subaru said, "What is going on!?" 

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou said softly, with his head down, "What do you think of Kamui?"

":…?" Subaru stared in shock,"What do I think of Kamui…?"

"…Yes"

"Well" Subaru thought for a moment, "He is a good friend…Like a brother"

'_Or sister'_ Subaru thought amusedly.

"Is that all?" Seishirou said before looking at Subaru with Puppy eyes, "You are not getting married to him…?"

"WHAT!?" Subaru shouted, "What gave you that idea!?"

"You were buying rings!" Seishirou cried out, "Rings means marriage!!!!"

Subaru stared in shock, "Rings…?"

"Rings!" Seishirou cried, "I saw Kamui giving you rings! He was on his knees and about to propose!"

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru said slowly, "Kamui wasn't proposing…"

"Then what was he doing!?" Seishirou cried out, "WAHHHH! Don't leave me Subaru-kun! It's been less then 3 days!"

Seishirou cried into his hands. Subaru stared in shock but quickly got over it as he pat Seishirou on the back.

"Kamui was giving the rings for me…."

"WAHHH!" Seishirou cried, "I knew it, you are getting married!"

"He gave both of the rings" Subaru said, "To me…" 

"EH….?" Seishirou said, "What about his ring? Doesn't he get one?"

"No…" Subaru said, "Because we are not getting married. He gave two rings as a gift to me so that in the future…"

Subaru thought for a moment and wondered if he should tell Seishirou

"…Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, "What are the rings for?"

Subaru sighed,_' I might as well tell him'_

"The rings are for when…if…ever…I get married" Subaru muttered softly 

Seishirou's ears perked up, "Married…?"

"Yes" Subaru groaned, "In the future if I ever get married, he said I'll have to use those two rings…"

"To who?" Seihsirou asked, "…?"

"Anyone…" Subaru said, "Anyone I want…"

"Anyone…?" Seishirou asked, "As in…Me too?"

Subaru twitched, "…"

"So Kamui isn't really my Love rival?" Seishirou slowly grinned, "He is just a friend to you!"

"Love rival…?" Subaru wondered, "What…?"

"So I have a chance!?" Seishirou grinned, "I have a chance!?"

"…If I wanted to marry you…You might have a chance" Subaru said slowly, "I am not saying I do. You're chances are 1 in a million….Actually make it a billion"

These words did not register in Seishirou's head. What was going through Seishirou's head was _'I have a chance! I have chance!'_

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou squealed happily as he gave Subaru another hug.

"EH!?"

"I Love you so much!" Seishirou grinned as he kissed Subaru on the lips.

'_WHAT THE HELL!?'_

Seishirou stopped kissing Subaru and quickly jumped off him, "Subaru-kun…!" 

"…" Subaru was still in a state of shock

"I will win your heart ok!" Seihsirou grinned, "I will win your heart so we can get married and we can use those rings that Kamui bought!" 

"…WHAT!?" 

"YAY!" Seishirou smiled happily as he leaned down and kiss Subaru again.

After he stopping kissing Subaru he beamed and said, "I am going to go and tell Sakura-chan ok!"

Seishirou then skipped happily off leaving behind a shock Subaru.

"What just happened?" Subaru wondered

xXxXxXx

"Why did you do that?"

"It was all part of my plan" 

"Plan…?"

"Aren't I great? I thought of that in less then 5 seconds!"

"…"

"Of course I thought of it when you were stalking us…"

"We weren't stalking! I was worried!"

"About what…? You didn't think I would actually marry Subaru…did you?"

"…"

"Oh MY GOD! You did!?"

"…."

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny!"

"I knew that you were possessive but…!"

"Shut up…Besides why were you doing this plan!"

"To make Seishirou jealous"

"Why?"

"Well he needs a rival"

"A Rival…?"

"A little Rivalry never hurt anyone"

"…You could have at least told me"

"Oh yeah, I tell you and have Subaru find out…Great plan!"

"Through what did you and Subaru talk about in the Jewellery Store?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Fuuma" 

"Kamui, you're mean!"

xXxXxXx

_/"Subaru I have a confession to make"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You see…" Kamui sighed, "Well…"_

"…_Yes?" Subaru asked_

_Kamui grimaced slightly as he bended down on his knees and held the case to Subaru's face._

_  
"OH MY...!" Subaru eyes widen in shock, "You are not going to propose me, are you…!?"  
_

"_Subaru…" Kamui said slowly_

"_Kamui stand up!" Subaru pleaded to KAmui_

"_I wanted to say that will you…"_

"_OH god…"_

"_Use these rings to marry SEISHIROU!?"  
_

"_NO I won't - WHAT!?"_

"_Please..!" Kamui beamed, "You will make a great couple!"_

"_I thought that…" Subaru said slowly_

"_I wanted to marry you?" Kamui asked, "HA! I think you and Seishirou would be a way better couple!"_

_Subaru smiled as he was about to laugh. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to laugh._

"_Kamui" Subaru started to laugh, "You –/_

'_Are so dead when I get my hands on you'_ Subaru thought miserably as he sat on his bed. He was staring at the red box that contained the rings, in his hands. Kamui came by his apartment earlier and dropped them off. Of course he had to leave quickly or else Fuuma won't be happy…

'_What am I going to do with these rings?'_ Subaru thought, _'I am not going to use them…or need them...'_

Subaru shook his head trying to get rid of the thought of him getting married…Especially to Seishirou.

'_Might as well throw them away'_

Subaru stood up and then started to walk to the closest bin. He was about to drop the box into the bin but he stopped.

'…'

Subaru turned around and went to his draws. He opened it and placed the rings into the draws. He shut it close and went back to his bed to sleep.

'_Why didn't I throw the rings?'_ Was Subaru's last thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

Was it because somewhere in his mind, he knew that he might need it?

Was he starting to fall in love with Seishirou?

Or was it because…

He knew that Kamui will kick his ass if he threw the rings away.

Whatever his reasons were we know one thing…

His future was definitely going to be interesting…

**The End of Chapter 3  
**

**Author's Notes:** No comment. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this… Well Valentine is in a few days… And I kind of not…updated in a while so the epilogue won't be up on Valentines Day…

Through to be honest, I haven't even finished the next chapter let alone the epilogue!

So this story won't be completed in time…And I want to complete it before the month is over so…it will take all my energy and time. That means if you're a _The Holiday From Hell_ Fan (HA! Like they exist!) Then…Well… Yeah…I can only write one story at a time…So don't expect the next chapter of THFH for a while…Don't hurt me!

-.-;;


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Quick note. Don't get what I am trying to write then I RECOMMEND reading the AN at the bottom…Seriously just spare yourself from my awful writing and skip the whole chapter and read the AN.

**Chapter 4**

Subaru woke up to find himself alone, in his bed. He lay in his bed in silence, when he felt that something was missing... He slowly got out of his bed and walked towards the kitchen. He stood in his kitchen for a few moments before he walked out and started to look around his apartment. After circling his apartment he was back in his kitchen again.

Subaru noticed a few things.

The apartment was _silent_.

His apartment was _empty_.

There was _no one_ but him.

He was _alone_.

…Where was Seishirou?

'…_.And why do I care at where he went?'_

xXxXxXx

"Shouldn't you be with your Sumeragi?" Sakura asked Seishirou

It was early in the morning and Seishirou was sitting next to Sakura, deep in thought.

"Hello" Sakura waved her hand in front of Seishirou's face, "Are you listening?"

"Sakura-chan…" Seishirou muttered

"Sakura-_sama_" Sakura corrected in a stern tone

"Even through Subaru said I had a chance to be with him" Seishirou said slowly, "…Why do I have a feeling Subaru hates me?"

"…What?" Sakura asked before laughing, "Are you serious!?"

"Hm?" Seishirou tilted his head in a curious manner, "I am being serious. I want to know why."

"Don't you re- Oh wait you don't" Sakura said in realisation, "...You really have no idea do you?"

"No" Seishirou shook his head, "I keep having a feeling I forgotten something but I don't know what…"

Sakura stared at Seishirou wondering what she should do. After a few moments of silence Sakura decided it was time to tell him that he lost his memories.

"I think it's time to tell you the truth" Sakura sighed deeply, "You lost your memories"

"….I did?" Seishirou asked in surprise before shaking his head, "No I didn't!"

"…Yes…You did." Sakura nodded

"But..!" Seishirou asked confused, "If I lost my memories how come I remember you…?"

"Of course you'll remember me," Sakura stated, "We have a deep bond that can't be broken, no matter how strong a spell is…Unless you _die _then it's broken" Sakura added in a soft voice.

"What about the War between the Dragons?" Seishirou said, "I remember that!"

"Its part of you destiny. You can't forget something like that."

"What about Subaru!?"

"You had feeling for him. Of course you'll remember the Sumeragi."

"What about…about…!"

"Your past" Sakura cut Seishirou off, "Do you remember anything of that except for me or Subaru? Do you remember the _jobs _you did in the past? Do you even remember your own mother?"

"I…I…" Seishirou tried to remember what Sakura was talking about but his mind was a blank, "…."

Sakura then sighed again, "And that's why you have no idea why Subaru hates you. Because you don't remember your past."

"..Did I do something to him?"

"…" Sakura thought for minute, so she could choose her next words wisely, "Subaru's sister died… And you had something to do with it…"

"What..?" Seishirou asked in shock, "I had something to do with Subaru's sister death…?"

"Something like that…" Sakura said. She didn't want Seishirou to know that he was the one that killed her…Not yet, "You could have save her…"

"But I didn't…?"

"…No"

"…Why?"

"Because in a way," Sakura thought deeply for a moment, "You were saving Subaru. Her death saved him…"

"…" Seishirou remained, silent after finding out about this new information.

"Sorry, Seishirou" Sakura said, "Maybe after you learnt about this piece of information, you'll stop chasing after Subaru now…"

Seishirou remained silent.

Sakura sighed deeply before she sneezed.

Seishirou stared at her in curiosity, "…"

"Weird" Sakura muttered, "I don't usually sneeze…Someone is talking about me"

"Sakura-chan…" Seishirou finally said as he stared at Sakura intensely.

"Yes?"

"…What happens if Subaru sees his sister again?"

xXxXxXx

"You look depress" Kamui stated as he watch Subaru's face

Kamui was having his daily tutoring session with Subaru. Kamui was shock to see that Subaru was depressed; he was hoping that he would be a _little bit_ happy.

"I don't look depress" Subaru told Kamui

"Right…" Kamui said, "Don't tell me you are not happy about what happen yesterday?"

"…I don't even want to _remember _what happened yesterday" Subaru grumbled

"What happened?" Kamui asked curiously, "After Seishirou dragged you from the Jewellery Store?"

"…Don't ask…"

"…Subaru!"

"I told him what you did…"

"WHAT!? Why would you do something like that!?"

"And then he became happy…"

"…Glad he liked my gift"

"Please don't encourage him anymore"

"Tch," Kamui snorted, "Anything else?"

"He pushed me down on the bench and started to kiss me." Subaru said quickly which earned him a smile from Kamui, "Other then that he skipped happily off to the sunset so he could tell Sakura what happened…"

"Who's Sakura?"

"No idea"

"An Ex maybe…?"

"…" Subaru stared at Kamui, with a mixed of shock, disbelief and…Jealousy? When Kamui saw Subaru's face he slowly smiled..

"Subaru" Kamui grinned, "Do I sense Jealousy?"

"No" Subaru snapped

Kamui continued to grin, "Right."

"I am not jealous. Why should I care if Seishirou-san had an ex girlfriend"

"Could have been a guy," Kamui replied casually

"WHAT!?"

"You never know" Kamui said jokingly, "Sakura could be some cross-dressing guy"

Subaru stared at Kamui before chuckling softly. He didn't know why but it was funny thinking that Sakura was a cross-dressing guy.

Through somewhere in Ueno Park, Sakura sneezed.

xXxXxXx

"You want me to _WHAT_!?"

Seishirou cringed at the loud tone.

After Seishirou asked Sakura the question she stared at him in shock. He thought that she would scream at him for asking a question like that but instead she smiled….It was an evil smile. Next thing Seishirou knew he was in front of a small house and was introduced to the Witch of Dimensions.

The lady who was currently screaming at them now.

"You heard me Yuuko" Sakura grinned, "We want you to bring back Hokuto"

"Sumeragi Subaru's sister!?" Yuuko shouted, "BUT she is DEAD! Remember!? You ate her soul!"

"I do not eat souls!" Sakura protested, "I just suck their spiritual energy and send them to the spirit realms!"

"Well, she is still _dead_" Yuuko pointed out, "I am not going to mess around with dead spirits!"

"But you are Yuuko! The greatest…Well not the greatest but the one who can help us with this!"

"I can't do that and what do you mean I'm not the _greatest_?" Yuuko asked angrily

"What's wrong?" Sakura decided to use her last tactic, "You can't fulfil a small wish like this?"

Yuuko gave Sakura a surprised look, "I never said that!"

Sakura carelessly shrugged, "Seemed like it…."

"I can fulfil the wish!" Yuuko protested loudly, falling for Sakura's trap, "But I don't think you can afford the price!"

"Yuuko," Sakura said calmly, "You used my Guardian as a Guinea Pig to try out the stupid damn arrow! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!"

"…I am a guinea pig?" Seishirou asked, through both of the ladies ignored him.

"…" Yuuko thought for a moment before looking at Seishirou sharply, "Why do you want to bring Hokuto back to life?"

"Because I want Subaru to be happy" Seishirou decided to answer.

"Because I want Seishirou to stop sulking to me and sleep with the Sumeragi." Sakura answered after Seishirou, "Maybe I can finally get some sleep"

"You are an evil spirit that _eats souls_ and scare kids on Halloween" Yuuko insulted Sakura, "You don't sleep!"

"Are you going to fulfil the wish or not!?" Sakura asked angrily, glaring at Yuuko.

"…" Yuuko remained silent as she glared back at Sakura.

"Yuuko…If I can call you that," Seishirou said softly trying to break the glaring match between Sakura and Yuuko.

"Yes?" Yuuko asked impatiently, turning back her attention to Seishirou.

"I don't know how I was involved in Hokuto's death but it made Subaru sad," Seishirou said, "If bringing her back alive, even for one day will make him happy and smile again...Then can you please do it?"

Yuuko stared at Seishirou before sighing, "You already know about how you lost your memories?"

"…Sakura kind of told me but I am still confused about it…"

"Well It's because of an arrow that I kinda tested on you without your permission" Yuuko said, "I guess that cuts the price in half through you still need to pay..."

"I'll pay," Seishirou said quickly

"…Are you sure?" Yuuko asked

"Yes" Seishirou nodded his head, "Whatever it is I'll pay"

"Ok" Yuuko said before giving him a serious look, "For the exchange of Subaru's happiness will be your happiness"

"…WHAT!?" Sakura shouted at Yuuko, "That's unreasonable!"

"No it's not" Yuuko snapped, "An eye for an eye, an apple for an apple, happiness for happiness!"

"…My happiness?" Seishirou asked

Yuuko nodded, "You will not be allowed to see Subaru on Valentine' Day."

"Seishirou will not pay that price" Sakura said sternly, "I do not want to look after a depressed Sakurazukamori on VALENTINE'S DAY! This is not what I wanted! We REFU-"

"Sakura," Seishirou said, cutting Sakura's rant off, "Be quiet."

Sakura eyes widen in shock, "Don't you tell me-"

"I accept the price" Seishirou said looking at Yuuko in the eyes, "If it will make Subaru happy I will gladly give up my happiness"

"Deal"

xXxXxXx

Subaru lay in his bed and stared blankly at the white ceiling.

"Well at least Seishirou didn't paint the ceiling pink"Subaru said to himself

_Seishirou…_

It was a weird day today. The whole day he didn't see Seishirou. Everywhere he went he half expected Seishirou to pop up and smother him with gifts or something. It felt strange not seeing Seishirou…

Where did Seishirou go?

"And why do I care where he went?" Subaru asked out loud, "Its Seishirou-san. The one who broke my heart and killed Hokuto... I should hate him forever but…"

Subaru shook his head, "There is no _but, _I do hate him… Right?"

Subaru waited for an answer but he was only greeted by silence, "Jeez… Ever since that night Seishirou decorated my apartment I've been so confused. I know that Seishirou doesn't love me so why is he saying he does…Is he just playing with me again or…"

"Maybe he really does love you" Subaru heard a soft and gentle voice

As soon as Subaru heard the voice he quickly sat up on his bed and got into a defensive stance.

"Who are you!?" Subaru shouted at the darkness, "Show yourself!"

"Jeez Subaru, you are so rude!" The voice said dramatically.

Suddenly in front of Subaru's eyes a spirit started to appear. Subaru eyes widen in shock and gasped at the spirit.

"You're...You're…" Subaru said, "...Hokuto?

"SUBARU!" Hokuto squealed as she ran to hug Subaru.

"EH!" Subaru said as he felt Hokuto hugged him. Even through Hokuto was a spirit she managed to hug Subaru without going through him.

"Did you miss me!?" Hokuto asked, as she continued to hug him "I missed you! Even through it was really fun where I was I still missed you!"

"Ho-Ho-HOKUTO!" Subaru gasped out, "I am choking!"

"Oh!" Hokuto said as she let go of Subaru. "Sorry!"

Subaru stared at Hokuto in amazement and disbelief. Hokuto should be dead right now, yet she is here. Subaru first thought was that she was an illusion but she felt too real to be an illusion. If she is not an illusion, how is it possible she is here…?

"Is something wrong…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Subaru shouted, "You are supposed to be DEAD!"

"Well it's a funny story" Hokuto laughed, "You see Yuuko brought me back from the dead because it will make you happy"

"Yuuko…?" Subaru wondered where he heard that name form, "Who? And why would she bring you back from the dead?"

"Because Sei-chan wanted you to be happy" Hokuto smiled happily, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here"

"…" Subaru was surprised to hear Hokuto using Seishirou's old nickname and saying it with such _closeness_….How suspicious.

"Well, Subaru! Let's see how you are!" Hokuto said before she began to walk around Subaru, examine him. Subaru stared at her and when Hokuto finished she gave him a serious look, "Subaru! You…You...You are so SKINNY!"

"…?"

"Skinny!" Hokuto said as she pointed at Subaru, "You're like a stick! And look at what you are wearing!"

"Huh?" Subaru looked at his clothes. He was wearing a normal white t-shirt and grey pants. What he wears everyday to sleep, "What's wrong with them…?"

"Look at those pants!" Hokuto pointed to Subaru's pants, "They are so plain! And that shirt! Arghh!"

Hokuto continued to complain about his clothing. While Subaru watched her complaining he slowly smiled. Any doubt he had that this was a fake Hokuto faded away. No illusion could act so…enthusiastically when it came to fashion.

"What if Sei-chan saw –"

Subaru cringed slightly. He just heard Seishirou's old nickname coming out of Hokuto's mouth again. Why was she using his old nickname?

"Hokuto…Why are you using Seishirou's old nickname?" Subaru asked when he suddenly remembered something, "And…Did you say if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here…?"

Hokuto stopped babbling and gave Subaru a look of surprise. She shouldn't be surprise but she didn't expect Subaru to ask about Seishirou so quickly…Suddenly she had a feeling that this chat was going to get _tense_…Especially now that Seishirou is the topic.

"…He asked to bring me to life" Hokuto replied "And…I still think of him as a good friend…"

Subaru gave Hokuto a look of shock. She still thought Seishirou as a good friend!?

"Hokuto he killed you" Subaru growled softly, trying to figure out what's going on, "How could you _think_ of him as a good friend?"

"He's changed you know" Hokuto said calmly, "Beside… I wanted him to kill me Subaru…"

"What…!?" Subaru asked, shocked at this new information.

Hokuto smiled as Subaru stared at her in disbelief, "I don't hold a grudge against him so please forgive him…"

"Forgive him" Subaru asked loudly

"Forgive him for killing me…"

"Hokuto he did more then that! Even if you wanted to die…." Subaru slightly wince when he said that, "He betrayed me and you…! I can't believe you even think of him as a friend! He is…is…is… An emotionless bastard and I HATE HIM!"

Subaru growled angrily. He wasn't angry at Hokuto but at himself. When he said that last sentence, there was a feeling inside him that disagrees with it… He does not think Seishirou was an emotionless bastard and does not hate him-

'_I DO hate Seishirou…I don't...don't…Lo- '_

"Subaru…" Hokuto said softly, "He does feel emotions and he really loves you Subaru…Why do you think he acted like that during the past few days?"

"What….!?" Subaru shook his head trying to get rid of his strange thoughts … He didn't feel anything for Seishirou, other then hate and Seishirou _was not_ in love with him. "Are you crazy!? Hokuto he is just playing around with me and you…!"

"Do you really believe that?" Hokuto sighed, "Subaru if he was playing with you why did he pay a high price to have me brought back…?"

"What do you mean..?"

"He gave up something important to him" Hokuto smiled softly at Subaru.

"What did he give up…?"

"I can't say," Hokuto said before looking at Subaru with sad eyes, "So why don't you give him a chance…? For me?"

"I…I…I…" Subaru was surprised at what Hokuto was asking. How could she ask him to be nice to Seishirou!? "I can't forgive what he did to you!"

"Subaru" Hokuto said as she sat next to him, "Do you know why I asked Seishirou to kill me?"

"..."

"I died so you could be happy with Seishirou" Hokuto smiled, "I wanted you to be happy with him and you wouldn't have been happy if he killed you, right? So I died in your place…"

There was a strange moment of silence.

"…You do realise that doesn't make sense" Subaru said slowly, "You died so I could be happy. How does your death make me happy?"

"Shut up" Hokuto snapped lightly, "It makes sense to me. So Subaru will you please give him a chance? For me?"

"…"

"Subaru…" Hokuto sad sadly, "If you won't give him a chance then could you at least be nice to him? Please…"

Subaru stared at her for a few moments.

'_How did this conversation became about Seishirou…?'_ Subaru wondered, _'And why does Hokuto want me to be nice to him…? To be happy with him?_

'_Don't you want to be happy with him?'_

'_What!? Of course not! I mean why would I want to be happy with him!?_

'…_Simple. You love him'_

'_I DON'T! I hate him!'_

'_If you hated him then why were you wondering where he went? If you really hated him then you would have made him leave you a long time ago. You don't hate him and it's about time you admit it'_

'_I do hate him…! Beside…Who are you?'_

'…_Someone who wants Seishirou to be happy and unfortunately you're his happiness… But if you are going to break his heart and make him sad, break it now. Don't keep playing with him and make things worse…'_

"Subaru!"

Subaru snapped out of his train of thoughts and shook his head.

"Are you ok?" Hokuto asked

"…Yeah," Subaru muttered, "I'm ok…"

"Well..?" Hokuto waited for an answer.

"…" Subaru stared at his sister…'_What should I do? I am so confuse! Damn that voice and Hokuto! I know that Seishirou has been nice to me for the past few days and if what everyone says is true and he loves him, then maybe…No. Seishirou must be playing with me and this is all a game. Through if I tell Hokuto that she will keep pestering him. Best to pretend to be nice to Seishirou…It would make Hokuto happy and I can figure this whole thing out…' _"…Fine"

"Yes!" Hokuto squealed, "Subaru is officially going out with Seishirou!"

"WHAT!?" Subaru asked loudly, "All I said was that I'll be nice to him!"

Hokuto just smiled, "Well now that we got the topic of Seishirou out of the way, let's have some fun!"

"Huh?"

"Subaru! We have A LOT to catch up with and I don't know how long I'll be here!" Hokuto said, "Beside there is something I really have to do"

"..What?"

"Subaru…" Hokuto grinned evilly, "We need to do something about your fashion sense"

xXxXxXx

While Subaru and Hokuto were _'catching up'_ Seishirou was in front of Subaru's apartment leaning on the closed door.

/How did it go?/

Seishirou heard Sakura's voice in his head.

'…_There is no screams or anything so it's probably going Ok.'_

/But are you ok?/

'_It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as Subaru is happy, that's all that matters'_

/But you won't be happy/ Sakura said softly/You aren't allowed to see Subaru on Valentines Day, as payment to Yuuko… That conniving witch...!/

Seishirou shrugged_, 'Well I'll look on the bright side. It is just Valentines Day. I can still see him any other day'_

/But all those hard work-/

'_Won't go to waste. I'll still go out with Subaru…After Valentines Day'_

/Well go get some rest or something/ Sakura said deciding to stop talking about Valentines Day /Lets leave the Sumeragi twins alone/

'_Ok…Goodnight Sakura-chan'_

/Sakura-sama…!/

Sakura shouted back angrily. When she felt that Seishirou cut off his contact with her, she sighed.

'_I hope that Sumeragi listened to me... If he hates Seishirou, then he better break it off now…Before it gets worst… Before he falls in love with Seishirou and Seishirou gets his memories back…'_

**The End of Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: **I'm alive! Barely but Alive!

Valentine Day past…Who had fun!? Well I had fun! If you call playing on the computer, listening to My Bloody Valentine and not receiving any Valentine gift fun…Then I had fun! Yay…Someone comfort me :(

Well the thing about February is that after Valentine Day there is a fun (Well sort of fun…) celebration! EVERY ASIAN (And non-Asian! …In other words basically everyone :D ) knows about CHINESE NEW YEAR!

Yay! I get money! Yay! Stuff Valentine Roses, I get cash! …Even through I only get like $20 I still get cash!

**Anyway I think I should explain some things about the story.**

So Seishirou isn't allowed to see Subaru on Valentines Day… I know what you are thinking.

That's not bad _but _I like to point out that Seishirou has been trying to convince Subaru to be with him and he does have the emotions of a kid (kinda)…. I mean if I couldn't see the one I love on Valentines Day I'll be heartbroken! …Not that I have anyone to be with on Valentines Day… It was just me, the computer and me screaming out OH MY LOVE! PLEASE DON'T CRY (A.K.A trying to sing My Bloody Valentine…Lol, here's a fun fact. That where I got the title from!) … Yeah my life sucks.

Well I tried to make this chapter, serious. I tried to express Subaru's feeling. Also when I wrote this chapter, I forgotten about everything I wrote in the last few chapters so it's kind of confusing…

Subaru is basically confused and wants to believe he HATES Seishirou and only wants to be close to him because he wants to know what Seishirou is planning….But there is a feeling deep down inside him that like…maybe even love Seishirou… SO yeah, that was what I was trying to say and you probably didn't get it cause of my crappy writing…

Don't worry...Hopefully after this chapter I won't try anymore s_erious_ stuff...Just pure comedy!

Anyway, Happy Late Valentine Day… (And SAD Day…(Single Awareness Day :P)

AND…

Gong Hei Fa Cho! (Cantonese…Even through I've been saying this my whole life, I don't know how you spell it in English…Forgive me -.-;;)

Xin Nian Hao (Mandarin…Well I think that's Happy New Year... Or is it Good New year…?)

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! (ENGLISH! I know this is right:D)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But I promise this chapter is worth the wait. Well I hope it is! Especially for all you S/S fans out there!

**Chapter 5**

**Where did the fishes go?**

"Hokuto!" Subaru growled angrily, "Let go of that!"

"But you really need help Subaru!" Hokuto whined loudly, clutching Subaru's white coat in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, "You need Fashion help!"

"I don't see how RIPPING MY COAT TO SHREADS WILL HELP ME!" Subaru shouted at Hokuto.

Subaru may be shouting at Hokuto but he wasn't really angry. He was really glad that he got to see Hokuto again…Even through she is dead. They spent last night together reminiscing about the past (Hokuto of course, avoiding the subject of _Seishirou_) and Hokuto _trying _to give Subaru fashion tips.

Trying was the keyword here.

Subaru protested that his clothes were fine, much to Hokuto's dismay. Subaru knew that Hokuto hated his clothes but he didn't expect what she would do the next morning.

The next morning started off with Subaru waking up and finding Hokuto cutting up his clothes.

"Cutting your clothes will help!" Hokuto protested, "It will help rid the world of this _monstrosity_!"

"Give me back my coat" Subaru said sternly as he held out his hand,

"No!" Hokuto whined loudly, as she got the scissors and began to cut Subaru's coat.

"HOKUTO!" Subaru said as he grabbed his coat and tried to get it away form Hokuto.

"SUBARU!" Hokuto shouted as she pulled the coat, "Give me the coat!"

While Subaru and Hokuto were _playfully_ fighting over the coat they didn't hear that the front door opened.

"Good Morning!" A voice said cheerfully, "Anyone home!?"

Subaru and Hokuto stopped fighting over the coat and looked at the front door. There they saw Seishirou smiling brightly at them.

"Sei-chan!" Hokuto squealed as she let go of the coat and ran to hug Seishirou, "How are you!?"

"Eh..!?" Seishirou asked in shock as Hokuto hugged him.

'…_This must be Hokuto, Subaru's_ _sister_' Seishirou thought, _'… I have a feeling I know her but I can't remember…'_

"Hi…!" Seishirou squeaked and patted her back awkwardly

Hokuto realised that Seishirou must have felt uncomfortable being hugged by her and quickly let him go. She then grinned at Seishirou, "It's great to see you again!"

Seishirou just smiled, not knowing what else to say.

While Hokuto hugged Seishirou, Subaru thought it was best to get out of the apartment with his coat which had a cut that was almost unnoticeable.

When Subaru touched the doorknob he felt a hand grasped his shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going?" A terrifying voice asked.

Subaru turned his heard around an tried to smile innocently, "Eh…Nowhere"

"Nice try Subaru" Hokuto laughed menacingly, "Now give me the coat!"

Hokuto then grabbed the coat.

"Hokuto!" Subaru protested, as he tried to take his coat back "I am pretty sure you didn't come back from the dead just to rip my clothes up!"

Hokuto thought about this for a moment before a grinned formed on her face.

"You are right Subaru" Hokuto said slowly, "I didn't come here to rip your clothes…"

"…"

"I came here to go SHOPPING!" Hokuto squealed, "C'mon Let's go!"

"No!" Subaru yelled out as Hokuto grabbed his arm, making him drop his coat and dragged him out of his apartment.

"C'mon Sei-chan!" Hokuto shouted cheerfully to Seishirou, "You are coming with us too!"

Seishirou nodded slowly and followed Hokuto. Seishirou lost all his memories about Hokuto but maybe it was for the best…

xXxXxXx

"So what do you think of this? Or this? Oh that looks nice too!" Hokuto squealed as she threw another clothing piece to Subaru.

As soon Hokuto dragged Subaru out of the apartment the first thing she did was to drag him into the largest, biggest and most stylish shop she could find. She then began browsing through the clothing racks and throwing random clothes into Subaru's arms. Since she was a spirit no one could see her unless they had strong spiritual powers. So all the customers in the store could see were flying clothes landing into a strange and cute guy's arms. They all decided to ignore the flying clothes and the strange guy.

"Hokuto!" Subaru groaned, "Would you stop it!"

"But you need clothes!" Hokuto squealed, "Lots and lots of clothes!"

"I only need lots of clothes BECAUSE YOU SHREDDED ALL OF MY CLOTHES!" Subaru shouted

This earned Subaru a few weird glances from the shoppers in the store. Subaru flushed in embarrassment when he noticed their stares.

"Sei-chan!" Hokuto whined, "Help me convince Subaru he needs clothes!"

Seishirou was also in the store trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Of course hanging around with Hokuto made that _impossible_.

"…I think Subaru-kun looks fine the way he is" Seishirou decided to answer.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Hokuto shouted, "Look at him! He virtually where the same clothes everyday! He doesn't wear any colour! He needs colour!"

"HEY!" Subaru protested, "I don't wear the same clothes everyday! And what's wrong with black and white?"

"Nothing is wrong with black and white but wearing it everyday; with no colour gets a little bit _boring_" Hokuto told Subaru

"Well Seishirou-san thinks I look fine" Subaru said

"Of course he thinks you look just fine!" Hokuto said, "He probably thinks anything you wear looks fine! If you run around wearing love-heart boxers, I bet he will still think you are cute!" Hokuto paused for a moment when she got a sudden thought of Subaru in love-heart boxers, "…Through now that I think about it you in love-heart boxers… I would be surprise if no one thought you were cute!"

"HOKUTO!" Subaru shouted, embarrassed at the comments Hokuto was making.

Hokuto cackled as she pushed Subaru towards the changing rooms, "Now try those clothes on and tell me if they fit!"

"…!" Subaru was about to protest but instead he sighed loudly. He decided it would be better not to protest and to go along with Hokuto's plans or else there will be more troubles.

"Well that should keep Subaru busy" Hokuto said as she leaned onto a wall next to Seishirou, "Now we can talk!"

"…We can…?" Seishirou asked meekly

"Yep!" Hokuto nodded, "Now first thing first….Do you remember me?"

Hokuto looked deeply into Seishirou's eyes telling him to be honest.

"…Sorry, no" Seishirou shook his head, "I kinda…"

"Lost your memories…" Hokuto finished his sentence, "Oh don't worry, I heard about your situation from Yuuko when she was bringing me to life…Well kinda back to life."

"…I am sorry that I don't remember you" Seishirou apologised to Hokuto

"It's ok, I bet you don't even remember who you are." Hokuto said.

"Well…Not really."

"What do you remember?" Hokuto asked,

"I know that I am Seishirou Sakurazukamori…" Seishirou said, "I don't know what I do through…I know it's something bad but I don't remember"

"Maybe it's for the best" Hokuto nodded to herself, "So basically all you remember is Subaru?"

"Yep" Seishirou grinned as he nodded, "I know that he is the most adorable guy in the world and that I love him"

"That's good," Hokuto nodded before smiling and evil grin, "Because if you_ ever_ make Subaru cry again, I will kill you!"

"…Again?" Seishirou asked, slightly shocked at Hokuto's response.

"You made him cry once…" Hokuto said softly, "But it is all in the past so…!"

"Was it to do with your death?" Seishirou asked bluntly, "I was told I had something to do with your death…"

Hokuto frowned sadly at Seishirou, "My death was my fault. I wanted to die,"

"How did you die…?"

"…That doesn't matter" Hokuto smiled, "What matter now is that you love Subaru, right?"

"…Yes"

"And you will have to be the one to make him happy when I am gone!" Hokuto said happily, patting Seishirou on the back "So look after him well!"

"Ok!" Seishirou said as he gave Hokuto a smile. Hokuto was cackling loudly when Subaru finally opened the clothing room door.

"Finished?" Hokuto asked Subaru.

"…Yes" Subaru sighed loudly, "Can we go now?"

"Well…" Hokuto started, "I really wanted to get more things…"

"HOKUTO!"

"Fine!" Hokuto pouted, "Go pay for the clothes!"

"Thank you" Subaru sighed loudly as he began to walk towards the counter.

"…Why do I have a feeling that those clothes are never going to be worn by him?" Hokuto asked Seishirou, "After I leave they are going to be rotting in the bottom of his wardrobe…"

"Don't worry Hokuto!" Seishirou grinned, "I will make sure he wears them!"

"Wear what…!?" Subaru asked angrily as he stomped towards them.

Subaru was now carrying a large bag full of clothes and he was not happy.

"Oh nothing!" Hokuto said to Subaru, "We were just wondering how you would look in leather!"

"WHAT!?"

"Tight skin Leather…Hmmm" Hokuto thought about it, "I remember when you wore that leather cat suit…You looked very nice in it!"

"…I am going home" Subaru stated as he began to walk out of the store and as far as possible from Hokuto and Seishirou.

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou shouted, "Wait up!"

Seishirou quickly ran up to Subaru. He then took the bag of clothes Subaru was carrying and started to carry them

"Hey!" Subaru protested, "What do you think you are doing!?"

"I am carrying the bags of clothes!" Seishirou said, "They look heavy so…"

"I do not need you help!" Subaru said angrily, through he was a little embarrassed that Seishirou wanted to help him, "So if you don't mind-"

"Subaru be nice!" Hokuto complained, "If Seishirou wants to carry your bag let him! I am pretty sure you don't want to walk around carrying those clothes!"

"…" Subaru decided to remain silent. He didn't want to carry the clothes but he didn't want to say that to his sister…

"Why don't I show you a magic trick?" Hokuto said as she took the bag. She closed her eyes, then _poof_, the bags disappeared.

"…!?"

"Well now!" Hokuto clapped her hands, "Since I have taken care of the bag, I believe we should do our next fun activity!"

"…And do I dare to ask?" Subaru said slowly

"We're going on a DATE!!"

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe I'll see the day when my two favorite boys go on a date!" Hokuto squealed, "It's so romantic!"

"How is it a date when you keep following US!?" Subaru shouted at Hokuto.

Subaru, Hokuto and Seishirou were in the famous aquarium, at Tokyo Tower. Usually flocked with tourists, families and couples…The aquarium was unusually quiet…Mainly because the people were_ very_ wary of the cute but unfortunately crazy and psychotic person (Subaru), that kept talking (Shouting, screaming, yelling etc…) to himself (Hokuto).

Even the fishes seemed to have disappeared!

"Shhh!" Hokuto whispered to Subaru, "You'll scare the fishes!"

"Who care about the fishes!?" Subaru asked angrily, "I didn't even want to be here!"

"Why not!?" Hokuto asked, "Don't you like being with Seishirou!?"

"Eh?" Seishirou lifted up his head when he heard his name. During the time Hokuto and Subaru were arguing he was watching the fishes (If there was any) swim by.

"Nothing," Subaru snapped at Seishirou.

Seishirou frowned.

"Subaru!" Hokuto shouted, "Don't snap at Seishirou!"

"Oh I am so sorry!" Subaru muttered sarcastically causing Hokuto to growl in anger,

"Subaru…!" Hokuto glared at Subaru

"Hokuto," Subaru replied casually.

"Hmphf!" Hokuto pouted, "You act like you don't want me here!"

"Hokuto…." Subaru said, "I do want you here…It's just that when your sister shreds all your clothes, make you go shopping in a freaking clothes store and then forces you to go out on a date with your enemy, you start to….LOSE YOUR FREAKING PATIENCE!"

Subaru calmed himself down by breathing in deeply then breathing out.

He then looked at Hokuto and was shock to see her…GRINNING!? It seemed like Subaru's rant seemed to have no affect on Hokuto.

Subaru sighed before asking "Besides why are you still hanging around us?"

Hokuto gave him a shock look before an evil grin appeared on her face.

"OH, HO HO!" Hokuto cackled, "Its part of my plan! Besides if I don't follow you, chances are you'll wreak you date!"

"Well if I want to wreak it, I can!" Subaru said

Seishirou heard the word wreak and date, looked at Subaru in shock.

"You are going to wreak the date…!?" Seishirou frowned sadly, "But…But…!"

Seishirou was unable to finish his sentence and looked like he was going to…cry!?

"Oh look at what you did Subaru!" Hokuto patted on Seishirou's back, comforting him "You made Sei-chan sad!"

"…I'm ok…" Seishirou mumbled, "Thanks for the concern…"

Subaru who tried to ignore Seishirou's strange act, rolled his eyes as he continued to stare at the humongous tank in front of him.

Hokuto sighed, realizing that Seishirou's sadness had no affect on Subaru.

'_This is not working!' _Hokuto grumbled, _'I thought that if I brought them on a date, Subaru will warm up to Seishirou! …Maybe it is because I am here…I wonder…What will happen if I left them alone?_

"You know what Subaru!" Hokuto said gleefully, "I should be going!"

"…What?" Subaru was shock at what Hokuto said, "But…But…Why!?"

"Well I have to see someone else" Hokuto grinned, "I hope you and Seishirou have fun at the aquarium while I am gone! Bye!"

Hokuto slowly disappear

"Wait! Hokuto!" Subaru tried to grab Hokuto's hand but his hand just went through.

"Don't worry! I'll be back…." Hokuto's voice drifted off when her spirit finally disappeared.

"…."

Subaru and Seishirou just stared at each other in tense silence.

"What are you looking at!?" Subaru growled at Seishirou.

"Eek! Nothing!" Seishirou said meekly. He quickly broke the stare and paid attention to that tank of water. Subaru had to raise his eyebrows when he noticed that Seishirou was blushing, before he stared at the tank too.

"…"

What an awkward silence…

'_This is awkward…'_ Subaru sighed to himself, _'I can't believe Hokuto left me alone with him!'_

'_What's wrong with Seishirou?'_

Subaru eyes widen in shock, _'That voice!'_

It was the same voice Subaru heard before.

'_You are that stupid voice in my head!'_

'_Hello to you too, Sumeragi'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_To stop acting like a jerk and ditch Seishirou'_

'…_WHAT!?'_

'_You know dump, leave, break up…Ditch…?'_

'_I know what that means…! I mean why do you want me to leave him!? Aren't you…Well…?'_

'_You seem to be hesitant in breaking up with Seishirou. Maybe you actually LIKE Seishirou…!? Maybe even LOVE!?'_

'_WHAT!?... I don't Love him! I-'_

'_Hate him. Yeah we know. Yet you still are hanging around with him…'_

'_That's because…because…because I am trying to figure out what he is planning!'_

'_Him? Planning something!? HA! Maybe nine years ago he would have planned something but now, he is the most childish and unfortunately, innocent person there is …Damn those emotions'_

'_What…?'_

'_Point is kid, no one would hang around the one they hate for that long, just to find out his so called 'plan'… Maybe somewhere deep inside you want to be with him and you are using that figuring out what his plan is as an excuse.'_

'_WHAT!?'_

'_You seem to say that a lot Sumeragi'_

'_WHY would I want to be with him!?'_

'_Old love dies hard. Simple.'_

'_I don't Love him!'_

'_Then prove it. Break it off with him!'_

"…Arghh! I don't have to prove anything!" Subaru shouted loudly, shocking Seishirou. He then stomped towards the nearest exit, leaving Seishirou behind.

"EH!?" Seishirou looked up in shock.

"What is he doing…!?" Hokuto asked herself.

Hokuto didn't leave Subaru or Seishirou. She wasn't that stupid to leave Subaru alone. Knowing him he would have wreaked the date and ran away…Like what he was doing now.

"Not while I can help it!" Hokuto said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Hokuto was not like any other ghosts. She could touch and move objects. It could be that because she had magic abilities when she was alive. That is why she is stronger then any other ghost…Or it could be that Yuuko gave her some extra powers, so she could help annoy Subaru, by holding a pair of scissors and rip his clothes up…

Hokuto kept her eyes closed and focused her powers on the exit doors.

Subaru was about to walk out through the exit, when he suddenly felt a strong gust of wind.

"What-!?" Subaru shouted as the wind slammed the door shut. Subaru tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

'_Now for the finishing touch'_ Hokuto thought as she concentrated harder. Suddenly all the lights around them turned off, leaving them in complete darkness.

"AH!" Someone screamed in a high pitch tone.

Hokuto had to smack her head with her hand. She recognized the voice and it wasn't Subaru…It was Seishirou.

"Where did all the light go…?" Seishirou said in a soft and scared voice.

This emotions thing is _really_ getting out of control.

"…" Subaru did not know how to react. Shout at the top of his voice in anger…Or laugh because he just heard Seishirou scream.

'…_Wait. Seishirou just scream?'_ Subaru asked himself.

'_Told you he had emotions…'_

'_Shut up.'_

"Subaru…." Seishirou piped up his voice, "Where are you…?"

"…"

'_Well go answer him,'_

'…'

'_NOW!'_

"I'm here…" Subaru sighed as he slowly walked towards Seishirou.

The lights in the hallway may have gone out but Subaru could see that the lights were still on inside the tank. He could also see that Seishirou was leaning on the tank and was looking really scared.

When Seishirou noticed Subaru walking towards him, even through he had his head down and an angry aura around him, he broke into a smile.

"Subaru!" Seishirou grinned as he ran towards Subaru and hug him, "You didn't leave!"

"...!" Subaru was shocked when Seishirou came out and hug him…Then again he should be use to this random behavior.

After a few moments Seishirou still didn't let go of Subaru and Subaru was slowly running out of air.

"Sei…Sei…Seishirou! Can't breathe!" Subaru said softly.

"Oh!" Seishirou said as he let go of Subaru. "Sorry!"

Subaru just grunted in reply.

Curiously enough he had to ask Seishirou to let go of him…Why didn't he push him away? Maybe…

"I thought you left!" Seishirou said.

"I tried too…" Subaru said, "The door shut on me…"

"Oh…" Seishirou frowned. He was sad that Subaru actually tried to leave but on the other hand…He is still here! Seishirou had to grin at that.

Subaru saw the grin and did what he always did. He ignored it and sat down on the floor. He leaned his back on the tank and rested there. Subaru may have ignored Seishirou's grin through somebody else didn't….

'_I swear if you ignore his grin one more time, I'll slap you'_

Seishirou sat down next to Subaru tilted his head in curiosity when he saw Subaru's shocked face.

"…Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No" Subaru snapped, "Nothing is wrong…"

"…Oh," Seishirou frowned, "Ok…"

'_Look at what you did! You made him sad!'_

'_SO!? I don't care!'_

'_Well I do!'_

'_Well I don't care what you think! Beside what do you want now!?'_

'_To tell you, what the hell are you thinking!?"_

'…_!?'_

'_I can't believe you actually run away!'_

'_You told me I could ditch him!'_

'_I wasn't being serious! I wanted you to realize that you still had feelings for him no mater how much you deny it! What does it take to make you see it!?'_

'_How many times do I have to say it!? I DO NOT-'_

'_Don't give me that crap!'_

'_I'll prove it!'_

'_Like you did a few minutes ago? Admit you love Sakurazuka Seishirou!'_

'_I do not-!"_

'_You do!'_

'_NOT!'_

'_DO!'_

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM! I HATE SAKURAZUKAMORI SEISHIROU!"

Subaru shouted out loud. He then placed his mouth on his hand.

'_I didn't just say…'_

'_Say that out loud? Oh yeah you did and look at what you did…'_

Subaru slowly turned his head towards Seishirou.

Seishirou was in a state of shock. Seishirou knew that Subaru hated him but he thought that he could change…Guess not.

"Subaru-kun…You hate me?" Seishirou said slowly, his head down so Subaru wouldn't see his face.

"…Eh, well…" Subaru muttered, having no idea what to say.

'_What? Cat got your tongue? You seem so sure before.'_

"..."

Subaru couldn't even comment back at the voice. He wanted to say he did hate Seishirou but…He couldn't say it to the voice or at Seishirou's face…

"I understand" Seishirou said in a low voice. He stood up quickly and started to walk.

Subaru was shocked at Seishirou's sudden move. Through what was more shocking was what he saw on Seishirou's face….

Tears were running down his face…

Subaru had the sudden urge to stop Seishirou but he couldn't move. It was something was like stopping was him.

'_Don't you dare'_

Subaru heard the voice said in a sharp tone.

'_You broke his heart. Now like what he did for you, you will give him time to mend it'_

'_But…But…'_

'_Silence Sumeragi. You got what you want. Seishirou won't bother you anymore, now leave him alone'_

Subaru watched as Seishirou walked down into the dark hallway and disappeared from his sight.

For some reason it pained him that he couldn't do a single thing to stop Seishirou, leaving him.

'_Why…?'_

xXxXxXx

/Seishirou!/

Seishirou kept walking as he ignored Sakura's voice in his head.

/Seishirou!/

Seishirou felt that his heart broke into a million pieces when Subaru said those words. When Subaru said "I hate you"

/Seishirou!/

Why did Subaru say that? Seishirou loved Subaru so much yet…

/Seishirou!/

Seishirou felt tears stream down his face. He felt strange feeling because he felt like he never cried before…He never felt so hurt.

/Seishirou!/

Seishirou knew Subaru hated him but still…It hurt hearing those words. Seishirou felt pathetic. He knew that he did something in the past to cause Subaru to be like this but…If only he could remembered what he did.

/Seishirou!/

Seishirou felt like he was going to die. He was feeling so many emotions that it was killing him. He felt angry. He felt sad because. He felt helpless. And he felt Hatred…Hatred for having the knowledge that he could never get Subaru…Not when Subaru hated him.

/Seishirou!/

'_I am a fool' _Seishirou thought bitterly,_ 'I am a damn, idiotic, pitiful fo-'_

/SEISHIROU! PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU EMOTION-RIDDEN FOOL!/

Seishirou suddenly stopped walking when he heard Sakura's angry voice.

'_Sakura…?'_

/YES YOU MORON! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!/

Seishirou winced, _'No need to yell so loud.'_

/And no need to be so depressed Seishirou!/ Sakura yelled back.

Then, suddenly Sakura's spirit appeared in front of his eyes.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Seishirou" Sakura scowled, before she gently touched his cheek. Seishirou realized that tears were still slowly streaming down his face "Seishirou…"

Seishirou sniffed slightly. He then felt all those emotions disappear except for one, Sadness.

"WAAAHH!" Seishirou cried out as he ran to Sakura. Sakura was shock when Seishirou gave her a hug and started to pour his eyes out.

"SUBARU!" Seishirou whined, "He…He…!"

"Rejected you" Sakura whispered as she hugged Seishirou back, "I know…"

"Why…" Seishirou sniffed, "Why does he hate me?"

"…"

Sakura was silent. Seishirou was kind of shock because usually Sakura would say something like, "Who cares" or "Why are you crying over something like that!?"

Instead…

"Does it matter…?' Sakura asked softly, "Does it really matter if he hates you?"

"Yes…" Seishirou muttered

"But why?" Sakura asked, "You manage to not care for the last few days so why should it matter now."

"Because!" Seishirou wailed, "He hates me!"

"I don't think he does" Sakura whispered, "I think he really likes you but is too afraid to show it…"

"What…?"

"I am not trying to give you false hope Seishirou" Sakura replied, "I am just saying what I believe. Whether you believe me or not, is your choice."

"He…?"

"I could be wrong though" Sakura said, "But does it matter? What matters is what you feel."

"…?"

"How did you feel when Subaru said he hated you?"

"I felt…" Seishirou closed his eyes before saying, "Hurt…Sad…Angry…And Hatred"

"Is that all?" Sakura asked, "Guess those are the feeling that comes when you are heartbroken…"

"Sakura…Why do I feel this way?"

"Because you were in love" Sakura smiled, "And that what really matters"

"…?"

"If you love Subaru you can run to him and try to win his heart again," Sakura said but she noticed Seishirou flinched, "Or you could run away, far from Subaru"

"…I don't want to feel those emotions again…They are scary…"

"Then run." Sakura said, "Get away from Subaru."

"…But" Seishirou said softly, "I don't want to lose Subaru…Even through I never really had him in the first place, I don't want to run away from him"

Sakura smiled, "Good. Then run to him"

Sakura said as she softly pushed Seishirou off her. She smiled as she pointed towards the way Seishirou just came from.

"Well" Sakura said, "Go run to your Sumeragi. Go and try to win his heart again."

Seishirou slowly nodded as he wiped his tears off. He then looked up at her and gave Sakura a weak smile.

Sakura words made Seishirou feel much better.

"Ok!" Seishirou said as he grinned and started to run towards Subaru.

'_I will try and win his heart again! I promise that by Valentine day, Subaru will be in love with me!'_

xXxXxXx

Subaru was sitting on the ground, with his head resting on his knees. He felt guilty for shouting out that he didn't like Seishirou…What's was worst was that he didn't know why he was feeling guilty.

'_You are pathetic you know that right?'_

'_YOU again! What do you want?'_

'_Nothing. What I am curious is what you want'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Well you are free from Seishirou, so why are you feeling guilty?'_

'_Because! He…seems really upset…'_

'_You care about what he feels NOW!?'_

'_I don't care about him! Besides he doesn't feel!'_

'_First he does feel and second you are a liar. I know you care for him and if he doesn't feel why was he crying?'_

'…'

'_And I remember you saying the words why…Why what?'_

'_I said why…?'_

'_Yep. Why did you say why?'_

'_I don't know. I just said it for no reason…'_

'_That's a lie because I know what your question was. Is it, why was Seishirou crying? Or maybe, why did I feel pain when he left me alone? Why am I feeling guilty? Or was it… why do I love him?'_

'…_!'_

'_Subaru stop trying to act like you don't care for him… I know you do'_

'_I don't care for him!'_

'_Yeah right.'_

'_How could I care for that bastard! He…He…He killed my sister!'_

'_The same sister who is alive and trying to set you both up?'_

'_Well…He…He…He betrayed me!'_

'_How?'_

'_He made me fell in love with him and then he broke my heart by saying he didn't care for me…'_

'_Well you just did the exact same didn't you?'_

'_What…?'_

'_Seishirou was in love with you but you broke his heart, by not saying I hate you.'_

'_I…I…'_

'_You are doing the same thing he did back then.'_

'…'

'_Anymore reasons?'_

'_He hurt me…'_

'_And you hurt him…'_

'_No, you don't understand. He really hurt me, both physically and emotionally!'_

'…'

'_After he made me fall in love with him, he tried to kill me! He then killed my sister and disappeared from my life. He didn't even finish the job by killing me! Then I suffered for the next 9 years and guess what!? He comes back into my life and pretends he love me! What is wrong with him! Why can't he just leave me alone!? Why!? I don't want to be hurt again so-'_

'_And there is the true reason why you won't be with him'_

'_What?'_

'_You don't want to be hurt.'_

'…_?'_

'_Subaru… You said you suffered for 9 years? Why did you suffer? Was it because you knew you were still in love with the one who killed your sister?'_

'…_What! Wait-'_

'_And was it also because you knew Seishirou could not be with you? Is that why you suffered?'_

'…'

'_I am right? Aren't I? And now when Seishirou could be with you, you can't be with him. Because you are scared…Scared of feeling the pain you felt 9 years ago.'_

'…_I...'_

'_You don't need to say anything. I can feel it from your heart, that I am right. You still love him don't you? You want to be with him, but you can't because you are scared.'_

'…'

'_It's ok Subaru. I can promise you there is no trap. He does really love you. It's ok to be with him'_

'_But what about…Hokuto?'_

'_She gave you her blessings remember? Beside she was the one who locked you in and turned off the light. She wants you to be with him...'_

'…_But I don't love…'_

'_Subaru please be honest…I am sick of you lying. Just be honest…How do you really feel about him…?'_

'_I…I…I'_ Subaru sighed. It was time to stop lying to himself.

He knew that he didn't hate Seishirou. He knew that he wasn't with Seishirou because he wanted to find out what Seishirou was planning. He tried to deny it but….He can't anymore. It was time to be honest.

"I…I…I...Love him" Subaru said out loud, "I love Sakurazuka Seishirou"

"..You Love me?"

xXxXxXx

Seishirou stood in shock as he stared at Subaru. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

Hug Subaru or squeal in joy.

Subaru on the other hand, decided to take this chance and explain himself to Seishirou.

"Seishirou…" Subaru whispered as he stood up, "I am sorry…"

"…?"

"For hurting you like that," Subaru said, with his eyes on the ground. "I…I…I lied. I don't hate you. I really love you."

Subaru took a deep breath.

"I have been lying to myself all these times. I have been living in the past… I said I couldn't forgive you because of what you did in the past … I lied. I didn't care about the past. I couldn't be with you because I was scared…I was scared of being hurt…"

After Subaru said that last sentence he started to laugh to himself, "I am really pathetic. I couldn't be with you because I was afraid of getting hurt…That was a really selfish reason and I am sorry…I didn't get hurt but I hurt other people…And for that I am really sorry…."

Subaru sighed. He looked up at Seishirou's face. Subaru flinched when he saw Seishirou staring with an emotionless face.

"….Subaru-kun" Seishirou said softly, "You love me…?"

"Yes" Subaru said, "I love you Seishirou…"

Seishirou remained silent. Subaru took this silent as a bad thing.

"I understand if…you hate me now" Subaru said, "I have been cruel to you in the past few days so…I guess I'll just leave."

Subaru turned around and started to walk. But suddenly he felt someone grabbed his hand and turned him around. Subaru eyes widen in shock when he saw it was Seishirou.

What shocked him more was when his lips met Seishirou's lip. Subaru happily melted into Seishirou's arms as they passionately kissed.

Subaru was in heaven.

xXxXxXx

Hokuto sighed happily as she watched Seishirou and Subaru kissed.

'_About time'_ Hokuto said to herself.

Hokuto was glad that Subaru and Seishirou were together now, through she had to wonder…Why did Seishirou come back and what made Subaru change his mind?

She had a feeling somebody was helping them get together but she didn't know who...

'_I wonder…' _Hokuto thought, _'What was the reason on why I couldn't go and find Seishirou?'_

When Seishirou ran away Hokuto was going to look for him but she had a feeling not to. She had a feeling that it was not wise to.

'_Oh well'_ Hokuto shrugged, _'Maybe it was Fate stoping me so she could help them.'_

Hokuto then realized something, _'Oh! Better turn on the lights and open the door!'_

Hokuto clicked her fingers. Suddenly all the lights around them were on.

Subaru and Seishirou broke off their kiss in shock. They stared at each other before realization hit Subaru.

'_We…We…kissed…'_

Subaru blushed as he shyly placed his hand on his lips.

"Subaru-kun…did we just…?" Seishirou said softly.

"YOU GUYS KISSED!" Hokuto decided it was time for her to reveal herself, "Congratulation!"

"Hokuto!?" Subaru asked in shock, "Why are you here!? I thought you left"

"I did" Hokuto lied, "But I came back, just in time for you confession!"

Hokuto trailed off laughing while Subaru and Seishirou both blushed.

"How sweet!" Hokuto squealed when she saw their faces, "You are blushing!"

"Shut up Hokuto," Subaru muttered.

Hokuto just laughed.

"Well now that you are finally together, let's go celebrate!" Hokuto announced cheerfully as she walked towards the exit, "By…MORE SHOPPING!"

Subaru groaned, "Not again!"

Hokuto just cackled louder. Subaru sighed as he grabbed Seishirou's hand and started to walk to the exit.

"C'mon" Subaru said to Seishirou.

Seishirou, who realized that Subaru was holding, grinned and nodded, "Ok!"

Off in the distance, Sakura was watching hem and smiled at the sight.

'_About time!'_

xXxXxXx

"_I heard Seishirou is finally together with Subaru"_

"_I know! Aren't I great!?"_

"…_Well…"_

"_Shut up. I am fantastic! I got the two most hated enemies together!"_

"_With MY help"  
_

"_What help? You made everything worst!"_

"_Hey! If it wasn't for me, Seishirou wouldn't have emotions!"_

"_And if it wasn't for me, Subaru wouldn't admit he loves Seishirou!"_

"…"

"_SO I AM THE GREATEST!"  
_

"_No you are not! I supported their relationship ages ago. You said they didn't have a chance"_

"…"

"_Ha! Take that!"_

"_Well I did support their relationship…Well not really but I had my reasons!"_

"_So I am technically better then you!"_

"…_!"  
_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

"…_Evil witch…"_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

"_Shut up! We shouldn't even be celebrating just yet…"_

"…_!?"_

"_They have one more obstacle…"_

"_What! Another obstacle!?"_

"…_They still have to face what happens when Seishirou gets his memories back"_

"…_Oh"_

"_Yeah…"_

"…"

"…"

"…_Thanks for spoiling the moment, Sakura"_

"_Shut up Yuuko."_

**The End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** OH MY GOD! I FINSIHED! YEAH!

Well this was the hardest chapter to write. Mainly because I had no idea what to write. I kept switching ideas before I was finally satisfied….Well almost satisfied. I still kind of feel like…WTF was am I writing…

Oh man I don't look forward to writing the next chapter -.-;;

Oh btw, no mistakes …Well I hope there are no mistakes! Its 24 pages of writing! I don't want to read it again! It gets boring reading the same thing over and over again…!

Well anyway, I hope it was worth it. I felt it was out of place to put the romantic things now….After like 4 chapters of comedy… Oh well. It was about time Subaru said he loves Seishirou!

Oh and in Japanese: Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu

_(Happy New Year :D…No idea if it says Happy New Year because my Japanese is bad and I got it from a random site…Also its kind of late but… Well I have not updated for a while… And yes I know that the Japanese celebrate it on the 1st but they USE to celebrate it the same time as China! …Or so Wikipedia says!)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**You guys are together!? Finally!**

**(Whoever said it couldn't happen, owes me 10,000 Yen)**

Subaru woke up smiling. He still had his eyes close and he could feel the sun rays shining on him but he didn't want to get out of bed. He was just too happy.

Yesterday, Subaru had fun… A lot of fun. He had more fun in that day then he had during the past few years.

Through his memories were bit of a blur, especially towards the end of the night, he felt like it was a _dream_. A dream he didn't want to wake up from.

Subaru sighed. He knew he had to get up soon.

Subaru knew that someone will call him soon and tell him some information he needs to finish a job…Maybe after he finish the job he would go see Seishirou…

"Wake up Sunshine!!!" A cheery voice yelled

Subaru snapped his eyes open to find Hokuto's face floating above him.

"Ahh…..!?" Subaru yelped as he rolled out of bed and hit the ground. He groaned as slowly got up.

"Subaru!" Hokuto said amused at the scene, "I am not that scary!"

Subaru stared at his sister who was currently _hovering_ over the bed.

"…Hokuto, anyone who woke up to see their _dead _sister floating above them they would have probably did the same thing I did…Or worst." Subaru replied

"Hmmpf!" Hokuto pouted as she floated across the room and then landed on the ground, "Well, hurry up and get dress Subaru! I am going to make you breakfast!"

Hokuto walked through the bedroom door and to the kitchen.

Subaru grumbled slightly as he got dressed. It wasn't till he finished that he realized…

"Can ghost cook?"

"…" Subaru had no idea whether Ghost could cook or not

Suddenly…

_CRASH_

_BANG  
_  
"OH Damn it! HELP! FIRE!!" 

…Now Subaru knew

xXxXxXx

"Well…It looks _nice_" Hokuto chuckled nervously

Subaru and Hokuto were sitting around the table. Subaru looked at….the food? It was all black and burnt and there seemed to be unidentified ingredients used in it.

"Guess Ghosts can't cook well!" Hokuto said sheepishly, "Since the utensils keep slipping through your hand!"

"…" 

"Well go on!" Hokuto grinned, "Try it! It can't be that bad!"

"….Eh"

"Subaru, what are you waiting for! Eat!" Hokuto was starting to get impatient.

Subaru groaned. He got his chopstick and picked up a burnt piece of…egg? He slowly bring the 'egg' to his lips and was about to eat it when…

_Ring_

"Oh thank god!" Subaru sighed in relief as he quickly went to get the phone.

"Sumeragi here," Subaru said in the phone.

Hokuto watched….Well glared at Subaru as he nodded to the phone.

"Yep, yep…Hmm…Ok" Subaru mumbled, "Arigatou, I'll finish the job as soon as I can"

Subaru hanged up the phone.

"Well…?" Hokuto asked, "What was that about?

"That was someone just giving me information regarding a job…Which I need to finish today" Subaru gave Hokuto a cheeky smiled, "So…Sorry Hokuto, but I can't eat because I have a job to finish!"

Subaru quickly got out of the apartment and far away from Hokuto before she could force him to eat…Breakfast.

xXxXxXx

Subaru sighed in relief when he finished his job. It was noon and Subaru was _tired_. Through he didn't know whether to go to his apartment where he will be greeted by Hokuto and her cooking…Or don't go to his apartment and stay in the city for a couple of hours.

Subaru thought that the latter option sounded _so_ much better.

…Oh how wrong he was.

xXxXxXx

"And here is your tea" The waitress winked flirtatiously as she placed a small teapot and cup filled with fresh tea, onto the table, "Need anything else sir?"

Subaru shook his head, "...No thanks"

"Ok" The waitress winked again, "Just call me if you need anything"

Subaru stared at her blankly before he sighed in relief and sip his cup of tea. Subaru relaxed as the warm liquid went down his throat.

'_Tea,'_ Subaru thought to himself, _'Just what I need after a long, tiring week…'_

Through in the back of his mind, Subaru knew he wouldn't have given up the week for anything.

When Subaru finished his first cup and about to pour another, he suddenly felt a familiar aura.

"SUBARU!!!" Subaru heard a loud squeal as a pair of hands covered his eyes, "Guess who!" 

"….Kamui, shouldn't you be at school?" Subaru said as the hands were lifted off his eyes.

"How did you know it was me!?" Kamui said before adding, "And no, I am not supposed to be at school! I got the day off!"

"…" Subaru blinked at Kamui as he sat on the table.

"Miss!" Kamui called out, "Can I have a cup of coffee!?"

"…Coffee?"

"Tea doesn't have enough Caffeine" Kamui winked at Subaru.

The waitress gladly delivered the drink Kamui requested and admired his adorable look for a few seconds before he shooed her off.

"SO Subaru" Kamui said as he ate his cake, "What's this about you and Seishirou?"

"…What do you mean" Subaru asked cautiously

"You know exactly what I mean" Kamui smiled, "And I Say about FREAKING time!"

"…"

"Congratulation!" Kamui grinned, "You are finally together with the man of your dreams!" 

Kamui cackled loudly as Subaru blush a deep red colour.

"Kamui..!" Subaru hiss, as he noticed the looks he got from the people in the café "Shush!"

"Oh I will not!" Kamui cackled, "Not when I found out you've been together for over a DAY!"

"…!?"

"Oh I know about you little date at the aquarium!" Kamui growled, "And I am not happy!"

"…?"

"Don't give me that confused look" Kamui snorted, "I am glad that you hook up with him, I am just angry that you didn't tell me first! I had to hear it from someone else!"

"Eh…?" Subaru tilted his head, "What do you mean? I didn't tell anyone!"

"I had to hear it from your sister!" Kamui pointed at Subaru accusingly

"..." It took a while for Subaru absorb the information. When it did, "…WHAT!?" 

"..Hmm?"

"How do you know my sister!?" Subaru asked, "And what do you mean she told you!?"

"I called your apartment this morning and she picked up" Kamui shrugged, "We had a nice chat about how you two got together and how you didn't eat her cooking, which I am surprised at you! How could you not eat -…"

Subaru growled softly as Kamui continued to talk, _'This is revenge for not eating the food isn't it?'_ Subaru bitterly thought. _'You told the one person who you knew will make a big deal out of this'_

"Which bring me to my last question" Kamui said with a deep breath. He then looked at Subaru sternly in the eye and Subaru blinked in curiosity, "SO Subaru? Did it with him yet?"

"…!?" Subaru started to cough in shock.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Kamui asked in concern, through he was grinning proudly.

"Kamui…!" Subaru hissed, "That is not funny!" 

"Of course it is!" Kamui smiled, "Now c'mon! Lets go!" 

"…Why?" Subaru asked suspiciously. Last time they went somewhere…It didn't turn out well

"…No reason!" Kamui gave him an innocent smile

"…"

Kamui smile disappeared and Kamui glared at Subaru, "Look. If you don't move I'll ruin your life right now" 

"Ok" Subaru quickly stood up and left some money on the table, "Lets go!" 

Kamui smiled, "I knew you would see it my way!

xXxXxXx

Back in Subaru's apartment Hokuto was sitting and glaring at the door.

'_I am bored'_ Hokuto thought bitterly, _'VERY Bored'_

Hokuto pouted at the thought. She did talk to Kamui for a couple of hours when he called the apartment. Kamui was a very interesting person and they found they had the same interest,_'Subaru and Seishirou's relationship'_.

Hokuto giggled at the _'plan'_ they were going to do.

But before Hokuto and Kamui could put there plan in action…Hokuto had to wait.

'_I__'ve never been so bored in my life…Well after life…_' Hokuto sighed as she stared blankly at the wall, _'Jeez…! When will I get to put the plan into action!?'_

Then, like someone far way heard her thoughts, the bell rang.

"Hello?" A voice called out, from behind the door, "Anybody home?"

Hokuto broke into a smile when she saw Seishirou entering the apartment.

'…_And here he is! Victim number 1!'_ Hokuto cackled at the thought.

"Sei-chan!" Hokuto squealed in delight as she ran up and hug him.

"Hokuto…!" Seishirou said in surprised. He awkwardly returned the hug she was giving him.

After Hokuto let go of Seishirou she grinned at him, "So what are you doing here!?"

"…Well…Umm…Subaru…" Seishirou said spluttered before realisation hit him, "….Now that I think about it, where is Subaru?"

"Well…He went out" Hokuto said, a hint of bitterness in her voice, "He had a Job".

"Oh" Seishirou said trying to seem casual about it, through disappointment was shown all over his face.

"Well" Hokuto smiled slyly, after seeing Seishirou's expression, "We could see him"

"Hmm?" Seishirou asked in interest

"He should have finished his job by now, so we could see him" Hokuto chuckled, "He is probably in the city wandering around. We could easily sense his aura and find him!" 

"Really?" Seishirou tilted his head, in a cute manner

Hokuto giggled because she thought it was cute that Seishirou was acting 'innocently'.

"Yep!" Hokuto smiled.

'_And put the plan into action'_

xXxXxXx

Subaru groaned as Kamui happily skipped next to him, with his arm wrapped around him. It was like Day 3 all over again.

"SO Subaru!" Kamui said, "What should we do?" 

"…GO home?" Subaru suggested

"HA!" Kamui laughed, "Good one! No seriously…!" 

"…I was being serious" Subaru muttered, "Eating Hokuto's cooking isn't as bad shopping with you"

"What?" Kamui asked, "I didn't hear that"

"Nothing!" Subaru shrugged

"Hmmmm" Kamui thought for a minute, "You know….You look nice"

"..?"

"You have this…lovely aura around you" Kamui said as he looked at Subaru, "I just noticed it…"

"I have a lovely aura?" Subaru asked, "…Are you sure it's not the clothes?"

"Nope" Kamui said. He already noticed Subaru's new clothes (Thanks to Hokuto) ages ago, "You definitely have a different aura. Could it be because you are happy!?"

"…" Subaru chose not to comment. Kamui took his silence as a YES!

"I bet you are so happy that you are with Seishirou now!" Kamui teased, "I bet you love it when he calls your name-"

"Kamui…!"

"When he smiles at you-"

"Kamui!"

"When he calls you Subaru-kun!"

"KAMUI!" Subaru flushed with embarrassment, "Shut up!" 

"Ha ha ha!" Kamui cackled loudly, "No need to be embarrassed! I think it's very cute"

"…" Subaru just groaned and Kamui decided to leave him in misery.

"Through you know…" Kamui said thoughtfully, "Be careful with Seishirou ok…"

"Hmm?" Subaru looked at Kamui curiously

"Nothing!" Kamui quickly said giving Subaru a reassuring smile.

"…Ok." Subaru said, "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going…" Kamui started to look around his surrounding…Then he found it, "There!"

"…Where?" Subaru turned his head and saw that Kamui was pointing at…Ueno Park. "No…Way"

"Its been years since I went to Ueno Park!" Kamui squealed as he drag Subaru there, "C'mon! What do you have to fear!? You are the boyfriend of the Sakurazukamori!"

"But…But…But..!" 

"No buts!" Kamui said, "We are going and that's final!" 

'_Beside….What a better place to set this plan?'_ Kamui thought to himself, _'You better do your part Hokuto, because I am about to do mine'_

xXxXxXx

"Where are we going?" Seishirou asked

Hokuto was dragging Seishirou all over the city and she seemed to be looking for something….Well _hunting_ seemed like a more appropriate word.

"To where Subaru is…" Hokuto replied quickly, "I have a feeling…"

"A feeling?" Seishirou asked

"Yes," Hokuto said quickly, "That Subaru…IS having fun without ME!"

Seishirou stared at her in shock.

"Yes I know!" Hokuto said when she saw Seishirou face, "How could Subaru have fun without me!? It is impossible! Don't you think so!?"

"…Eh, yeah" Seishirou said, hoping that it was the right answer.

"Exactly!" Hokuto said, "That's why we are trying to find Subaru!"

"…"

"Seishirou you should be more excited!" Hokuto exclaimed, "We are going to see the love of your life! Have a little more enthusiasm!"

"…"

Round about now…Seishirou was blushing like crazy.

"He he he" Hokuto giggled, "Speaking of Subaru….Why were you visiting his apartment this morning?"

"…Eh"

"Seishirou…"

"I wanted to see him" Seishirou said softly while his face flushed, "It was kind of…lonely without him…"

Hokuto stopped walking and paused for a moment….Before she broke into a girly squeal, "Awwww! That is so sweet!"

Seishirou smiled sheepishly.

"Awww" Hokuto squeal softly, "So adorable! Puppy love!"

"…" Seishirou smiled embarrassedly.

"I bet Subaru loves you -…." Hokuto was cut off by the sight in front of her.

There was Subaru and Kamui walking towards Ueno Park.

"Subaru!" Seishirou said. He was about to run up to him but Hokuto outstretched her arm and stopped him.

"Hokuto?"

Hokuto smiled cheekily in response, "I wonder what they are up to…Let follow them"

"But...but..!" Seishirou protested. He remembered the last time he followed Subaru and Kamui, and no matter how much he would love to find out what they are doing…He doesn't really want to.

"C'mon! What if Subaru is cheating with you with this pipsqueak!" Hokuto exclaimed

"He's not cheating on me!" Seishirou said, "I trust him not to!"

"…Awwww!" Hokuto had to squeal again, "So innocence….I know Subaru would not cheat on you but that Kamui kid…He is very suspicious!"

Seishirou was about to protest some more but Hokuto silenced him. She then dragged Seishirou and they started to secretly followed Subaru and Kamui into Ueno Park.

'_This is strange…'_ Seishirou thought to himself. He knew Ueno Park was technically his territory so it was a little awkward walking secretly in it.

'_Actually…Why is Ueno Park my territory-'_

"Oh no!" Hokuto said in horror, "They are sitting on that bench!"

"Huh?" Seishirou snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Kamui was sitting on a wooden bench underneath a beautiful Sakura tree….A Sakura tree that was blooming with pink petals.

Kamui was indicating Subaru to sit with him…Well it seemed more like threatening….

"So…?" Seishirou asked, with slightly confused face.

"This is bad!"

"…?"

"Seishirou, think about it!!" Hokuto exclaimed, "A quiet park with no one in it. Two people sitting on a bench beneath a beautiful Sakura…! That's the setting for most corny romantic story!"

Hokuto growled angrily and creep towards to Subaru and Kamui. She hid behind the Sakura tree they were under and luckily for her, it was Sakura's home.

"Hokuto…?" Seishirou whispered as he crept towards her

"Shoo!" Hokuto hiss, "I want to make sure they are not going to do anything!"

xXxXxXx

"You have visitors."

"I see that…." 

"Think they know we are up here?"

"I have an illusion around us. They won't notice anything"

"You also have an illusion around Seishirou and Hokuto."

"Well I do have _great_ illusionary abilities, you know"

"I guess…"

"Questioning my abilities?"

"Of course not….Through…"

"Shut up"

xXxXxXx

"So this is the famous Sakura tree?" Kamui said as he leaned against the bench. He was staring at the park and could see it was covered in Sakura trees that weren't blooming…Except for the one they were underneath.

"I really don't want to be here…." Subaru muttered

"Why not?" Kamui asked, "It's not like anything will happen."

"…."

"Trees don't eat people…" Kamui said before pausing, "…Except for maybe this one"

"….Exactly" Subaru said, "Which is why-"

"No Subaru" Kamui said sternly, "We are not moving."

"Why not?"

"Cause we are here to talk about us."

"….Us?"

"Yes us." Kamui took a deep breath.

'_Time to rock n' roll'_

"I love you"

xXxXxXx

"Oh my god…" Hokuto growled, "Kamui just confessed his love to Subaru!"

"…!?"

"That pipsqueak! He sounded so nice on the phone but he…!" Hokuto growled as she stood up and began to stomp towards them, "I am going to…!"

"Hokuto!" Seishirou said as he pulled her back down to their hiding spot.

If Sakura was hiding them, then she would have been founded out ages ago.

"Oophf!" Hokuto said as she hit the ground, "What was that-" 

"Shush!" Seishirou said as he put his hand on her mouth.

xXxXxXx

"What was that?" Kamui said as he turned his head around. Through neither him or Subaru could see anything out of ordinary.

"Must have been a bird…" Subaru suggested

"A very loud and big one" Kamui said with a suspicious tone. He stared behind him, straight at the Sakura tree…Like he knew Seishirou and Hokuto were behind it and spying on them.

Kamui then shrugged before turning back to Subaru.

"So where was I…" Kamui thought for a moment before saying, "Oh yeah! Confessing my love to you!" 

"You were being serious!?" 

"…!" Kamui lightly punched Subaru on the arm, "Of course I was being serious! I love you Sumeragi Subaru!"

"…"

"…What!?" Kamui asked, "Is it that shocking to find out I love you?"

"….Kamui…"

"Subaru I know what you are going to say. I am with Seishirou. I can't be with you….But let me ask you this. Can you really trust Seishirou? What if this is a game? Like you said before?"

"But you said…"

"I was acting as a good friend, Subaru" Kamui interrupted, "Of course I would say Seishirou loves you! I didn't want to break your heart by saying he doesn't!"

"…So…You want me to break up with him?"

"Exactly" Kamui said seriously, "If you do you'll get your revenge won't you…?"

"..."

"You would beat him in his own game" Kamui said

"…"

xXxXxXx

And behind the Sakura tree…

"Let me go Seishirou! I want to throttle that little kid!" Hokuto hissed as she tried to get up

"No!" Seishirou protested and pulled her down

"Why not!?" Hokuto screeched, "He is trying to convince Subaru to break up with you!"

"Because…" Seishirou said, "I trust Subaru…"

"…!?" Hokuto stared at him in shock, "That's your reason!?"

"I trust Subaru not to listen to Kamui…But if he does…"

"…?"

"Hokuto we should go…" Seishirou said as he started to crawl away, "We are listening to something private…."

Hokuto was surprised at those words. Here is Subaru being told to break up with Seishirou but….Here is Seishirou wanting to leave so Subaru could have privacy….Because he loves Subaru and no matter what decision he makes…He will still love Subaru.

It was so…so…

xXxXxXx

"Sugary"

"….What?" 

"This whole scene is sugary! It makes me think of cake and lollies…Oh damn! Now I am starving!" 

"…We will get some cake later now shush!" 

xXxXxXx

Hokuto sighed. _'Sorry Seishirou, but I can't let you do that'_

Before Seishirou could go any further Hokuto stopped him

"No…" Hokuto said, "You need to hear what he has to say…"

xXxXxXx

"Oh damn it. Seishirou is sulking again"

"Things are getting really juicy now…. Still sugary through."

"Shush…I want to see what happen. I need to brace myself because depending on the outcome….Seishirou might jump off Rainbow Bridge or keep me all night telling me how _adorable_ Subaru is."

"Well don't worry. I am sure Seishirou would be too busy with Subaru to keep you late up in night…If you get what I mean."

"I think you should shut up"

"Hmmm….You know what will make this really fun…If we bet. I bet 10,000 yen that Subaru stays with Seishirou"

"I'll happily give you 10,000 yen if you would just SHUT UP!"

xXxXxXx

Subaru had no idea what to say…At the beginning, once he was together with Seishirou he would have gladly broken his heart but now…

Subaru wondered what Seishirou's reaction would be…He then remembered how Seishirou cried and their escapade the day before…

No matter how much Subaru hated Seishirou before, he doesn't anymore…

"I'm sorry Kamui" Subaru shook his head, "But I…I…can't break up with Seishirou"

Kamui stared at Subaru in shock. He saw that Subaru had a serious look on his face. Subaru really loved Seishirou and was not going to break up with him to be with Kamui (No matter how cute he was)….

Subaru braced himself.

He was waiting for a reaction.

Kamui crying.

Kamui shouting.

Kamui…something…But he wasn't expecting Kamui to be squealing his head off!

"Subaru!" Kamui giggled as he hug Subaru, "That is so cute!"

"…Ehh!?" Subaru said, he was expecting a reaction…That was definitely not this! 

"I never wanted you to break up with him!" Kamui admitted, "I just wanted to see how much you love him…And I can say that's a lot!"

"…" Subaru flushed in embarrassment, "…"

"Well enough seriousness!" Kamui said as he clapped his hands and stood up, "Time to enjoy the rest of the day!"

xXxXxXx

And behind the Sakura tree Hokuto squealed.

"Love conquers all!" Hokuto grinned as she hugged Seishirou.

Seishirou sighed in relief. No matter how calm he acted before, he really was terrified that Subaru would have broke up with him.

'_Thank god…'_ Seishirou smiled, _'I knew Subaru loved me…'_

'_I knew Subaru loved him!'_ Hokuto grinned, _'Me and Kamui's plan worked! Now Seishirou and Subaru's relationship has strengthened! I am going to give Kamui a big hug when I see him!'_

xXxXxXx

"You owe me 10,000 yen"

"Whatever..."

"…Now that I think about it do you even have any money…?"

"No…But I do know the password to Seishirou's bank account"

"Sweet. Let's get some food Sakura!"

"…I don't eat, Yuuko"

xXxXxXx

Subaru sighed in relief as he finally got to his apartment. It has been a long hard day for him

'_For a depressive kid, Kamui is too hyper for his own good'_ Subaru thought to himself.

When he opened his apartment door he found Hokuto and Seishirou gathered around the table.

"Royal Flush" Hokuto gave a winning smile as she laid down a set of cards on the table. Seishirou groaned and dropped his cards on the table.

"Arghh Hokuto!" Seishirou complained, "You are too good! It's not fair!"

"Well you look like you are having fun…" Subaru said as he closed the door.

"Eh?" Seishirou realised that Subaru walked in the apartment, "Subaru!"

Seishirou got up and hugged Subaru. Subaru, who was use to Seishirou's strange habit, already braced himself for the hug.

"Awww…" Hokuto sighed sweetly as she saw Seishirou hugging Subaru, "How adorable…"

"Shut up Hokuto" Subaru muttered while he looked away (So Hokuto won't see his blushing form), "It's not that adorable" 

Hokuto giggled as Seishirou let Subaru go, "Oh yes it is!"

"What is?" Seishirou asked

"Nothing" Hokuto smiled when her eyes trailed to the clock, "Whoa…! It's late! Subaru how come you cam home late!?"

"Ehh…." Subaru said, "Well see Kamui…Is a hyper kid"

"So Kamui kept you busy?" Hokuto said, "Well I am not surprise. Through…For a kid with so much responsibilities he sure is fun to talk with"

"Oh…That's right. You talked to him before…" Subaru said remembering the conversation with Kamui, "Do you think he is nice?"

"He is the perfect partner in crime," Hokuto cackled, "That kid has a talent for thinking up mischievous plans!"

"Huh?" Subaru and Seishirou tilted their head.

"Mmmm!" Hokuto yawned, ignoring the curious looks, "Well I should be leaving!"

"Huh?" Subaru tilted his head, "Where are you going?"

"Well I got to see other people too!" Hokuto said, "You are not the only one I love…"

"Wait did you just say-"

"Got to go!" Hokuto said quickly. She didn't want Subaru to know about her private life.

Before Subaru could question her, Hokuto disappeared in a flash.

"What do you think Hokuto meant when she said the only one I loved…?" Subaru growled

"Hmm?" Seishirou snapped back into reality

"Hokuto said something about me not being the only one she loved!?" Subaru said, "Does that mean that she met someone…!"

""I don't know…" Seishirou said, "But if she did wouldn't that be a good thing?" 

"….Of course not!" Subaru said, "She is my sister! If she did find someone I demand to know who it is!"

"Well….Hokuto does deserve her privacy even through she is…." Seishirou trailed off

"Hmmpf!" Subaru pouted, "Fine….Well I am going to sleep!"

Subaru went off to his bedroom and closed the door leaving behind a confused Seishirou.

"I guess I should go to home then…" Seishirou muttered to himself

Before Seishirou left the apartment he heard a noise.

"Seishirou…."

Seishirou turned around to see Subaru peeking from the doorway.

"Yes Subaru?" Seishirou smile

"Ummm….When I said sleep…I kind of…" Subaru muttered, while his face was turning red, "Meant you could like….sleep with me too…"

"….eh…eh...EH!?"

"Well it is late and it is a long walk to your place" Subaru said quickly, "And…I also don't mind, because technically we are going out…"

"But…But…But…!" Seishirou spluttered

"Look" Subaru said trying to act normal (Even through he was sill blushing), "It's late and I am being nice…So do you want to sleep here or not?"

"…I guess." Seishirou smiled softly, "If, you don't mind"

"….No" Subaru said, "I don't mind at all"

xXxXxXx

Seishirou was smiling happily as he hugged Subaru in bed. At first it was awkward but Subaru managed to fall asleep in Seishirou arms. Seishirou would have fallen asleep but he couldn't help staying up and just watching Subaru.

'_Subaru has a pretty face'_ Seishirou thought as he gazed at Subaru sleeping face.

Seishirou smiled as he soon fell asleep…

xXxXxXx

'_There's nothing more wonderful then being killed by someone you love'_

Seishirou turned his head, as he heard a young woman's voice speaking to him.

'_I love you, I love you the most'_

Snow

Sakura

Blood…

Flashing images kept appearing in his mind. A young woman covered in blood was standing in the snow, beneath a beautiful Sakura tree.

'_And now, you will be the next Sakurazukamori…'_

The word kept repeating itself.

'_Sakurazukamori…'_

Seishirou wanted to get rid of the images out of his head but he couldn't…Because…

'_Sakurazuka Seishirou…'_

"No, I am Sakurazukamori Seishirou"

xXxXxXx

A shadow hovered over, Subaru's sleeping form. The shadow stood there and watched Subaru, like a hunter watching their prey.

The shadow reached out and touched the unsuspecting Sumeragi. Their cold hand trailed down his face and stopped when they reached the neck.

The shadow could have easily killed the Sumeragi but…Where was the fun in that?

The shadow chuckled softly as it walked over to the Balcony. Before the Shadow left the building he turned around and gave one last look at Subaru.

He gave one last _cold hearted_ smile.

The message was clear.

Seishirou Sakurazukamori was back.

**The End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** I AM NOT DEAD!!! YES I AM STILL ALIVE…just lazier then ever.

Finally! Yes! This took forever to write!!! There are mistakes, the plots confusing, the plots repeating itself, the plot stupid but I don't care! I finished the chapter!

**Quick review. **

The plan Hokuto and Kamui kept thinking was this:

Kamui confess to Subaru when Seishirou is there 'spying' on them. This should cause slight tension between them. Because Seishirou trust Subaru he didn't kill Kamui (Through secretly wanted too) and because Subaru loved Seishirou too much, he refused Kamui. This plan made Seishirou trust Subaru more because he saw Subaru refuse Kamui and Subaru found out how deep his love for Seishirou ran.

Everyone understands because I don't… Let's just say plan was a success…IT WAS A SUCCESS!!! …Even through there was that cliff…Shush!

And what happened if the plan failed and Subaru was really in love with Kamui? Fuuma would kill Subaru… Nah I am joking… Not really. Through if that happened, Kamui was… screwed.

Anyway that was Yuuko making a bet with Sakura. That was not where the title came from. I wrote the title and decided later that Yuuko should make a bet. There relationship…Is strange. Don't ask what I was thinking when writing their conservation.

Also 10,000 Yen... Around $100 I think… Probably more or less. Depends what's your exchange rate. Search the net, case I am utterly useless.

And little flashback…sucked. I was going to put more memories in it but…nah. Quotes are from X-Volume 16.

**End of Quick Review. Now random Talk.**

Oh and I know I should have finished this all the way in February…But no!! I was too busy! Studying, Exams, Cosplay, Anime Cons (Well Gaming Con that had anime…)...And me being lazy but that's not the point!

Beside all that, why did this chapter take forever to finish….I don't know. I ran out of excuses a couple of chapters back so…Lets just say…my dog (invisible dog) ate the draft copies (Even through there is none)…

Anyway, I like to thanks all the reviewers…You are too kind to me ;;! Thank you so much and I am sorry this is late! Really sorry! You can kill me later!!

Well the next chapter will take…Forever to come out. But on the bright side I am taking a break 'The Holiday…' so I would be able to work on this and finish Holiday later...

Also only one more chapter and an epilogue and this story is finish! Huzzah!!!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! You are all too kind to me!

And if you didn't review THANKS FOR READING THE STORY (And not sending me hate mails)!!!!

Well, that's all….

The next chapter will come out when hell freezes over so…See ya later XD!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**And so it ends**

"C'mon Sakura!" Yuuko said cheerfully, "Have a cake- Wait you can't _eat_ cake! Cause you are just a _spirit_!"

Yuuko cackled loudly as she took another bite out of her cake.

It is midnight and Yuuko and Sakura were at Yuuko's shop enjoying the cakes they bought. Well to be honest, Yuuko was enjoying the cakes, and Sakura was being _terrorised_ by her.

"You conniving witch." Sakura glared daggers at Yuuko, "Once I get my hands on you I'll -..!"

Sakura stop in the middle of the sentence and froze. She swiftly turned her head and stared coldly at the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Yuuko asked, noticing Sakura's strange behaviour.

"…The spell" Sakura replied softly, "…I believe… It just wore off"

Yuuko then understood everything.

Sakura wasn't staring at the door but what's _behind it_. Yuuko could also sense that a few kilometres behind the door, stood Seishirou in the middle of the streets. She could also tell…That he is _back_.

"Oh…If he has that aura…that means…"

"It didn't work" Sakura said sternly.

"…" Yuuko looked at Sakura with a serious face, "You better go then"

Sakura nodded at Yuuko and she disappeared in a flash.

Yuuko stared blankly at the spot Sakura was moments before. She gently placed the fork next to her cake before sighing loudly.

"Now it ends…"

xXxXxXx

Sakura leaned on her Sakura tree, staring at the darkness in front of her.

She heard the leaves started to rustle and she tensed up. When she realised it was just the wind she calmed down – slightly.

Suddenly, off in the distance she heard a small branch break. Someone must have stepped on it and Sakura knew who it was.

Coming out from the darkness was Seishirou Sakurazuka, wearing a frozen smile on his face.

Sakura understood the message, loud and clear.

Her guardian was _back_.

Sakura bowed respectfully, "Sakurazukamori"

Sakura disliked using the name. When Seishirou had feelings, she thought it sounded nice to call him Seishirou. It was the first time in years she called a guardian of hers by a different name.

But he is not the Seishirou he was in the past week. He was…

"Sakura-sama" Seishirou also bowed respectfully to her to.

Sakura paused for a moment. It was strange to hear Seishirou call her that name. She was so use to Sakura-_chan_. But because Seishirou called her that name gave more proof that he was back.

They both then slowly stood up and stared each other in the eyes.

"You look wonderful today" Seishirou said in a cheerful tone.

He sounded cheerful but Sakura could hear that hint of coldness in his voice and feel his hard eyes stare into her. She suppressed a shiver and she replied, "Thank you Sakurazuka. Through enough wasting time, you are here for a reason, right?"

"Yes, I am"

This was how Seishirou and Sakura interacted before the _week_ started. The conversations between them were polite, formal and all about business. Sakura knew that Seishirou only talked to her because that was his job. She was just a job to him. A job he only did because she gave him power…

Not a…Well _whatever_ Seishirou saw her during the week.

'_It hasn't been __a day and I am already referring it as_ 'The Week'_…'_ Sakura thought miserably.

"What do you want then?" Sakura asked

"I can't seem to remember what happened during the past week" Seishirou said suavely, "I woke up during the night with a major headache and, in _Subaru-kun's_ bed, as strange as hat sound. When I left his apartment and tried to remember how I got there…No memories. I _also_ had no memories about the past week. It is just a blank."

'_He had forgotten?'_ Sakura thought, _'Strange…I knew the arrow didn't work but…'_

"Sakura-sama?" Seishirou asked, "Are you alright"

Sakura jerked her head when she realise that she was staring at Seishirou with a spaced-out look on her face.

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered as she placed a hand over her mouth, embarrassed at the way she just acted, "Perfectly fine…"

"Ok" Seishirou seemed to dismiss the strange act, "Well do you know why I can't remember anything?"

"Absolutely not" Sakura shrugged, "I don't see why you lost your memories anyway. You didn't do much. Mostly walked around bored._"_

"What about me waking up in Subaru-kun's bed?" Seishirou asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura lied smoothly, "I don't really care about your private life"

"Ok…" Seishirou shrugged, "I guess I'll leave then"

Sakura watched as Seishirou wrapped an illusion around himself. Slowly his body started to disintegrate into nothingness. Just before he left a sentence left Sakura's lips.

"Goodbye Seishirou"

Seishirou jerked his head up. For a moment Sakura thought she saw a flash of…sadness in Seishirou's eyes. Sakura saw Seishirou also muttered something and her eyes widen in shock.

Seishirou finally disappeared and Sakura stared at the nothingness in front of her. She waited a few minutes till she sensed that Seishirou was far away from Ueno Park.

She leaned against her tree and sighed loudly.

"God…." Sakura muttered, "It has been one hell of a long week…"

Sakura thought about the past week. It started off with Sakura finding out Seishirou having emotions. Instead of acting calm and graceful she lashed out at him and acted all…caring.

"Did the arrow affect me to?" Sakura chuckled when she remembered her attitude.

She remembered talking to Yuuko a lot during the week. It was nice to talk with Yuuko….Even through she annoyed Sakura so much, she felt like choking her.

"Yuuko…What will we do without you?" Sakura smiled softly before bursting out laughing, "All live a happy life of course!"

The week was…A nice change. It was nice to see her guardian smiling happily and Subaru; even through he was a bit slow… He was a good guy and did _love_ Seishirou.

"…He was nice; through I must really like him. When did I start referring him as Subaru and not Sumeragi…?"

Then there was Seishirou. It was refreshing to see a guardian with emotions. Even through he was hyper and only talked about Subaru…

"I wish…" Sakura sighed, "Really wished that the week never ended…"

It was the week, where Seishirou had experienced emotions. It was a fun week to watch and be part of. It was…

"Never going to happen again" Sakura frowned.

She really missed…

"Jeez…Did that week really affect me that much?" Sakura sighed, "It was just a week where Seishirou act as a hyper kid. Sure it was fun…Kind of fun but I shouldn't miss it. I shouldn't miss him, the way he comes to me like I was so great and talked about how pitifully cute Subaru was and how…Oh god, listen to me. If Yuuko was here she would laugh. The Seishirou from last week is not coming back… I am never going to hear him call me Sakura again-"

Sakura paused. She then remembered the last few words Seishirou spoken to her. After she said goodbye he replied…

"_Goodbye Sakura__-chan"_

"Impossible" Sakura shook her head, "That would mean…mean…"

xXxXxXx

Subaru yawned as he got up. He walked to the bathroom with a daze face. After a while he came out all dressed and sat on the kitchen table. After a few moments Subaru suddenly realised.

"Where's Seishirou?"

xXxXxXx

"Morning!" Hokuto chirped as she walked through the door, "You better be wearing some clothes because I really don't want to see you guys naked!"

Yes, Hokuto – The all knowing Hokuto – knew Seishirou would stay over. Why else would she make Seishirou stay up late playing cards with her?

Hokuto half expected to hear Subaru screaming out he is not naked or something along that line…Not to see him sitting on the chair next to the table sulking.

"Are you aright?" Hokuto asked as she waved a hand in front of Subaru.

"Hm?" Subaru lifted up his head, "Oh hi Hokuto…I am ok…"

"You sure don't look like it" Hokuto said, as she folded her arms, "I thought spending the night with Seishirou will make you happy"

"…How did you know that he stayed over?" Subaru asked in shock.

"I am your sister" Hokuto pointed out, "I have the right to know every little detail that goes on in my brother's life!"

"…Of course" Subaru replied, "Through I am curious. What did you do last night?"

"Well…" Hokuto scratched her head sheepishly, "Subaru I have a confession to make…I kind of…Have a ….Boyfriend"

"….WHAT!?"

"Yeah, funny isn't it?" Hokuto laughed, "He is a dream seer and we met in our dreams. We were supposed to meet in real life but well…I died and couldn't contact anyone for a while…. Till…Now"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah he is cute, adorable, lovely, handsome…" Hokuto sighed lovingly as she thought of her _'boyfriend'_, "He is absolutely wonderful….."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do!" Hokuto grinned, "And I think I am in love with him…"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Would you stop saying that?" Hokuto replied, "You have a boyfriend too!"

"….You have a boy-"

"Subaru!"

"…Fine…" Subaru sighed, "Sorry, it is just kind of a shock to find out my _dead_ sister has a boyfriend."

"Well I am a healthy…teenager…of sorts…" Hokuto tilted her head in confusion, "I mean, lots of spirits must have boyfriends…right?"

"Eh…" Subaru shook his head, "Not really"

"….Hmpphf!" Hokuto pouted before realising something," Speaking of boyfriends…Where is Seishirou?"

Subaru flinched at the name.

"Ehh…Subaru?"

"I…don't know" Subaru muttered

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up this morning and…He wasn't there."

"What? But where could he have went!?"

"I don't know. He was just gone. I can't sense…him anywhere!"

"Gone?" Hokuto asked, "He probably planning some craze…Well who know what. Valentine is tomorrow you know!"

"I would have thought that too but…It's just that I got this feeling" Subaru shivered slightly.

"Feeling?"

"Yeah…That he is gone, forever"

xXxXxXx

"Well you look like hell" Yuuko commented as Sakura walked inside her shop,

"Been a long nigh…" Sakura grumbled "I am here to confirm that Seishirou have no feelings now."

"Hmm…" Yuuko shrugged, uninterested at Sakura's comment.

"Umm…?" Sakura thought Yuuko's behavior was strange, "Shouldn't you be like…Acting dramatically or something?'

"No" Yuuko said, "I did feel his aura. It was cold as _ice"_

"…"

"Well…" Yuuko paused, "Even if he is back, why do you care?"

"I don't care." Sakura gave Yuuko a strange look, "Why do you think I care?"

"You seem disturbed by it" Yuuko replied

"…No." Sakura replied, "Just because I told you he has no feeling, doesn't mean I am disturbed…Or care. It doesn't matter to me, how Seishirou acts as long as he does his job."

"No, you care." Yuuko insisted.

"…Nope" Sakura said, "…I am just wondering why the arrow didn't work…"

"I thought you didn't care how Seishirou acted. So it doesn't matter if the arrow worked or not" Yuko retorted, "Unless you care."

"I _am_ just _curious_."

"Right…" Yuuko said, "I bet you like the new Seishirou, with those crazy emotions. That's why you are_ curious_ on why the arrow didn't work. It _disturbs_ you to see that cold hearted Seishirou is back, doesn't it?"

"…" Sakura tried to argue back but…What was the point?

Yuuko was right.

…And she knew it.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Yuuko laughed when she realized that she was right, "This is hilarious! The Sakura, the famous Tree that Generations of Sakurazukamori killed for, miss that emotional wreck called Seishirou?"

"Yuuko…" Sakura said in a threatening tone

"Why do you miss him? After all he is just a _human_"

"…He…" Sakura shrugged, "Was the first person in a while that called me…Sakura-chan…"

"… How about I call you Sakura-"

"End it with _sama_ or just call me _Sakura_. Say chan and I'll slice your neck" Sakura growled

"…Ohh. Someone woke up in the wrong side of bed"

"I don't like it when someone calls me Sakura-chan"

"Yet you liked it when Seishirou…"

"That's different"

"Well I find that a pitiful reason-"

"Look. It was nice to see someone appreciate me as a…spirit or whatever Seishirou saw me as. Not someone that can help them gain power… It was nice to hear someone tell me that someone broke their heart or that the person is adorable…It was nice to feel…wanted"

"But I talk to you…"

"You are different" Sakura sighed, "This is coming from a Sakurazukamori…I am going to be honest. Everyone one of my guardians…I consider as…Fa…Fa…Family…. So to see one of them…Nice to me…."

Sakura trailed off. Yuuko gave Sakura a long hard look.

"…Whoa" Yuuko muttered, "I didn't know you felt that way….Wow that cold hearted Sakura is …acting like a human"

"…"

"Well…" Yuuko sighed, "I don't know what happened. The spirit specifically told me that Seishirou will still feel emotions…"

"…Well he doesn't"

"…Are you sure?"

"What?"

"I am just saying…Why don't you follow Seishirou around. See what he is doing and make sure he is ok…"

"Why?"

Yuuko gave Sakura a secretive smile, "Maybe you'll see something interesting…"

xXxXxXx

Sakura walked on to the streets with a confused look on her face. People went through her not noticing she was there. Well, she is a spirit.

"I might find something interesting…?" Sakura repeated continuously, "Find what?"

Sakura was confused at Yuuko's response.

"What is Yuuko planning?" Sakura wondered, "What good would it do if I follow Seishirou?"

Sakura was really confused. What was the point of following Seishirou? All she'll find is him walking around the city trying to waste as much time as possible.

"Damn, this day sucks"

xXxXxXx

Subaru grumbled as he followed Hokuto.

"Where are we going?" Subaru asked

"I don't know!" Hokuto giggled, "Where life takes us!"

"….?"

"Subaru, you are sad. As your sister it's my responsibility to cheer you up!"

"I don't need cheering up…" Subaru muttered, "I am absolutely positively fine!"

"….Ha ha ha!" Hokuto cackled, "Yeah right! That's funny. You fine!? Subaru, anyone can see that you are REALLY REALLY REALLY depressed!"

"…Well you still haven't answered my question, Where are we going!?"

"…Fine" Hokuto sighed, "We…are…going…to that store!"

Hokuto pointed to a random store….Surprise, Surprise, it was a _clothes_ store.

"Oh damn it!" Subaru cursed, "Hokuto!"

"What?" Hokuto shrugged, "You said to go somewhere…Actually why don't we go! Yay! That's a good idea!"

"Noo…!" Subaru protested…But it was pointless….

Hokuto dragged Subaru to the clothes store and to the unseeing eye, it seemed like he was going in there by himself.

xXxXxXx

"Well, found the Sumeragi twins" Sakura muttered to herself…" They seem to be having fun…"

Sakura was still confused on whether she should find Seishirou or not. While brooding on the matter, she stumbled on to the Twins. For some reason she drifted towards them and been following them since.

"So does this look nice Subaru!?" Hokuto opened the curtains to reveal herself wearing outfit which just screams out _'Hokuto'_.

"….Yah…" Subaru muttered, "Really nice…."

Subaru was near the change rooms and trying to look as inconspicuous as ever. It didn't help that Hokuto was invisible and the only words coming out of her mouth can only be heard by Subaru. So when he replies back, he has to be loud enough for her to hear.

"Maam, are you alright?" A lady asked Subaru

"…Fine" Subaru muttered

He sighed as the lady went away to bug another customer.

'_In times like this, Thank god I look…Feminine'_

"Well how about this?"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "Hokuto you look good in everything. So let's go already!"

"Just one-!"

"Hokuto!"

"Fine!" Hokuto threw her arms up and went back inside the change room. Hokuto came out and gave Subaru the clothes she wanted to buy. Subaru grumbled as he took the clothes to the cashier.

"Thanks for the purchase, _Miss_"

Subaru ignored the cashier and took the bag full of clothes. Unfortunately Hokuto heard it.

"Ha Ha HA!" Hokuto cackled, "MISS! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut UP Hokuto," Subaru growled as he walked down the street

"They called you Miss! They think you are a girl!"

"Say another word and I swear…"

"What Subaru?" Hokuto asked, "You can't do anything to me because I am your sister."

"…I will burn these clothes"

"…!" Hokuto gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

A smirk slowly formed on Subaru's face, "I dare. I dare"

"…Evil" Hokuto pouted, "Fine I'll be good"

"Ok"

"And won't tease you about your feminine looks"

"Hokuto!"

xXxXxXx

Sakura giggled at the scene. _'So this is what its like to have a brother or sister' _

Suddenly Sakura felt a familiar aura. She stopped in the middle of the road and slowly looked up.

She saw that, a few meters in front of the Sumeragi twins, was Seishirou.

Who was standing in the middle of the road like he was in…shock?

'_He must have seen me!'_ Sakura panicked when she saw Seishirou expression, _'But that's impossible! I am invisible! No one should be able to see me!'_

'_And if that's true why is Seishirou look like he saw something?'_

Sakura was starting to think up an excuse if Seishirou came up to her but then she saw a peculiar sight. Seishirou…ran.

'_What?'_ Sakura wondered

She saw Seishirou was running away in…Panic?

'_Why would he run-'_

"Well how about a Cake store then!?"

Sakura snapped back in to reality as she realized she was still following the Sumeragi Twins.

'_What if Seishirou saw them…And not you?'_ A voice said to Sakura

'_Then…Wouldn't that mean that Seishirou saw the twins and not me…That he ran away because of them?'_

There was no answer but the message was clear.

_Bingo_

'…_If that's true then…Why?'_

Curious…Very Curious…

xXxXxXx

'_He is still sad!'_ Hokuto thought angrily to herself, _'What does it take to make him happy!'_

They have been walking around all day. It was night now and both Hokuto and Subaru felt tired.

Hokuto sighed. The day went well…At first. They spent a lot of time talking with each other and Hokuto would laugh and make a joke every time someone called Subaru a miss. Then they saw a cake store and Hokuto _stupidly_ mentioned getting a cake for Seishirou. Subaru became depressed again.

"I am going home" Subaru said suddenly breaking Hokuto's train of thought

"What?"

"I am tired Hokuto" Subaru smiled softly "And I rather be alone right now…"

"Wait so are you telling me to leave you?" Hokuto asked in shock, "But why?"

"Hokuto I just need time off" Subaru shrugged, "I enjoy your company but…"

"…!?"

"I mean you won't be alone," Subaru reasoned, "You have a boyfriend…"

"…Well yeah…"

"And you want to spend time with him right?"

"…Yeah…"

"So why don't you have fun with him then hang around with me?" Subaru suggested

"Because-"

"And don't say because you have to look after me" Subaru interrupted, "Because you are my sister. Hokuto, I am an adult now, I can look after myself"

"…."

"Just go and have fun, ok?" Subaru smiled, "I need time to myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Subaru nodded,

"Ok…I guess," Hokuto muttered and she slowly started to disappear, "By Subaru then"

"Bye" Subaru waved goodbye.

Subaru then sighed in relief as he continued to walk down the street and back home.

xXxXxXx

'…_Well he seems to be ok now'_ Sakura thought as she watched Seishirou leaned against a wall smoking a cigarette.

Sakura been following Seishirou a while and came to a conclusion. When Seishirou ran away he was not running away from her since, he couldn't see her but…

'_From the Sumeragi Twins…'_ Sakura thought

'_Question is why?'_ Sakura thought, _'Before, when he saw Subaru he would simply walked straight pass him and act calmly…not run away'_

'_Strange…Very Strange'_

xXxXxXx

Sakura sighed as she floated above Seishirou. She had a feeling both Yuuko and Seishirou was hiding something but what?

Sakura decided she should ask Seishirou. She was about to say something when she suddenly saw Subaru walking straight past the alley.

Seishirou also noticed this and flinched. Sakura saw this peculiar movement.

'…_Hmmm…'_ Sakura wondered, _'Could it be…That the reason he ran away is not because he saw the twins but because he saw Subaru?'_

Bingo.

'…_I wonder…what will happen if Seishirou followed him?'_ Sakura wondered, _'Maybe I can find out that big secret of his….'_

xXxXxXx

Seishirou flinched when he saw Subaru walked by the alleyway. It wasn't till he was out of sight that Seishirou sighed in relief.

"Thank god…He's gone" Seishirou rest his head on the wall, "That was close…"

'_Why don't you want to see him?_' A voice asked Seishirou in his head. Normally, if a strange voice ask him a question or even talk to him he would ignore it and wonder if he was going crazy. But….This time the voice sounded familiar and that it wouldn't feel _wrong_ speaking to it.

"…Because…I just don't..." Seishirou muttered tiredly

'_But…You seem like you really do_ want _to see him'_

"NO I don't…" Seishirou shook his head,

'_Aren't you curious on why you woke up in the same bed as him?'_

"I already know why…"

'…_!?'_

"…?"

'…_You still should go follow him'_

"…"

'_Just to make sure Subaru gets home safely. It looks like his head in the clouds.'_

"Well…."

'_Its only for a little while…'_

"Ok…I guess I should follow him"

xXxXxXx

"Interesting…" Sakura thought to herself, "He already knows why he was with Subaru…But that shouldn't happen unless…"

Sakura shook her head. It was still too soon to jump to ridiculous conclusion like that. Sakura knew Seishirou was a good actor but NOT that great.

Sakura watched as Seishirou jumped on top of a building and followed Subaru from above. They both could see that Subaru was lost in his thought.

"Probably thinking of Seishirou" Sakura snorted.

They followed Subaru till he got into his apartment and closed the door.

'Guess I'll go-'

'_Wouldn't it be best if you go inside?'_

'What? Why?'

'_Because…'_ Sakura quickly thought of an excuse, _'You saw Subaru. His head is in the clouds. He'd probably do something stupid like….Damn knowing Subaru a lot of things…. Especially when he is sad, depressive, gloomy…suicidal'_

Seishirou perked up.

'You don't think…?'

'_Maybe…'_

'I better…'

'_Good Idea'_

Seishirou then secretly open the door and crept in. He created an illusion around himself and went to check on Subaru.

Sakura was silently hoping an interesting sight will greet her but instead she saw Subaru laying on the couch and reading a book.

'_Well he seems ok….Damn'_ Sakura thought to herself, _'Would have been more entertaining if he wasn't'_

Sakura laughed at the thought. She hasn't changed much, that mean Sakura spirit is still inside her somewhere.

xXxXxXx

Sakura soon regretted her decision of telling Seishirou to stay and look after Subaru. They have been standing on the same spot for over an hour just watching Subaru read the book.

'_Stupid me'_ Sakura cursed herself as she leaned against the wall and banged her head, _'Me and my great ideas….'_

Sakura glared miserably at Seishirou.

'Why won't you do anything!?' Sakura wanted to shout.

She wanted to hit Seishirou. He should be with Subaru, telling him how much he loves him or some other lovely dovely bull. Not stand there and do nothing.

Sakura grumbled as she turned her attention back to Subaru. She saw that Subaru has carelessly dropped his book on the ground and was silently asleep.

'_Awww…How cute'_ Sakura said sarcastically

Sakura turned her attention back to Seishirou. When she saw that he had no reaction to this…She gave up.

'_That's it!'_ Sakura threw her arms exasperatedly_, 'Nothing is going to happen. I don't know why I bother suggesting to Seishirou to come here. He is not even doing anything. He is just standing there. He could at least -…!?'_

Sakura tilted her head at the intriguing sight. Seishirou moved towards Subaru to check if he was asleep. Then he took of his coat and threw it onto Subaru, keeping him warm.

The sight was so…

'_Sugary'_ Sakura muttered.

She saw Subaru moved to the side and curled up on to the couch. She also saw the look Seishirou gave Subaru. It was a look of deep affection. The look lasted for a moment before Seishirou reverted back to his cold self. He turned around and walked out of the apartment, never looking back.

Sakura watched him leave.

She didn't need to follow him.

What was the point? She already found out what his big secret was.

He still had emotions. He never forgot about the week.

"Seishirou you sly bastard"

xXxXxXx

Seishirou arrived at the Sakura tree. Sakura called him saying they need to talk.

"What could be so important that she needs to know…?" Seishirou asked himself as he leaned on the grand Sakura tree, "Unless…She knows about…no she wouldn't…She couldn't…"

"Know what?" Sakura stepped out of the shadows, created by the tree and she did not look happy.

"…?" Seishirou turned to face Sakura, "Sakura-sama"

"What were you talking about before?" Sakura asked snidely.

"…Nothing." Seishirou said coolly, "What did you want Sakura-sama?"

Sakura laughed "You can drop the act Seishirou. I know your secret"

"What are you talking about?'

"I can't believe it took me a day to figure it out" Sakura shook her head, "I mean, I am connected to you and can read your thoughts."

Sakura noted that Seishirou gulped nervously but she continued on.

"I thought it was weird how even through you were supposed to still feel emotions, you weren't. Now I know why. You were pretending to be cold so no one realizes you still have emotions" Sakura pointed accusingly at Seishirou.

"…"

"And you were pretending to be cold because _you_ got your memories back…You remember everything don't you?"

"…"

"Well…? Am I right or…" Sakura asked, "Am I right?"

Seishirou sighed and dropped his head in misery.

The act is over.

"You are right Sakura-chan…" Seishirou said softly, "I never lost my memories of the week…"

"I only have one question" Sakura said, "Why…?"

"Because…" Seishriou looked up at Sakura, "I can't believe that I…I am the _Sakurazukamor_i"

'Well…' Sakura thought to herself, 'It isn't that hard to believe…'

"So?' Sakura questioned, "Its not that big of a deal…"

"I murdered a lot of people…" Seishirou replied, "I even killed my mother"

"Most people you assassinated was not exactly innocent" Sakura said, "And Setsuna, well that's not a big of a loss"

"And…And…" Seishirou tried to finish his sentence but he burst into tears.

"…?"

"I…hurt…Subaru" Seishirou chocked

Sakura tilted her head slightly

"I killed his sister and yet…" Seishirou wiped his tears, "They were kind to me"

"That because you have changed" Sakura tried to comfort him, "You aren't the same cold hearted Seishirou you were before. You are kind and nice…ish."

"But I killed Hokuto!" Seishirou said angry at Sakura, "I took the one Subaru loved most away from him and I betrayed him!"

"…"

"Yet they still…Still….!" Seishirou burst into tears, "I don't deserve it…"

"Seishirou…" Sakura took a deep breath before… Slapping him across the face. "Shut up."

Sakura has finally lost it.

Seishirou opened his mouth and placed a hand on where Sakura slapped him. He looked at Sakura confused.

"You are one of the most famous _assassins_ ever. You are the head of the Sakurazukamori clan… No you are the only one to be in the clan." Sakura said a bit harshly, "Of course you have killed hundreds of people!"

Seishirou sniffed.

"And you are in_ love_ with a Sumeragi" Sakura said, with a hint of disgust in her voice. "A Goddamn Sumeragi. The same clan that has been our enemy and wanted to kill us, for years. And _he_ is the head of the clan and like I said before, _HE_"

Seishirou flinched as Sakura shouted at him.

"But….What's worst, As much as I hate to admit it…" Sakura lifted up her hand again. Seishirou closed his eyes and thought Sakura was going to slap him again but instead he felt her hand placed softly on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura staring at him with sad eyes, "You love him. And in the end that what really matter"

"…Huh?"

"Seishirou I knew this would end badly. I was waiting for it to end so then life could go on as normal…But somewhere along the week…You grew on me"

"…?"

"I liked the childish you and…I guess it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Subaru…" Sakura muttered, "So it's ok to have emotions and it's ok to love Subaru….Its ok to be with him"

"But…I killed…"

"You killed a lot of people and Subaru knew that when he feel in love with you" Sakura replied, "Even Hokuto knew that and she still accepted you two…"

"I don't deserve…"

"Who cares" Sakura said, "I think you should be with him and that's all that matters"

"But.."

"That _all _that _matters,"_ Sakura emphasized her words and said in a threatening tone. "Seriously, what I say _goes_."

"…."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look you love Subaru right?"

"Yes…"

"And he loves you too right?'

"I guess…"

"I know he does. So why aren't you with him?"

"…."

"God you are exactly like Subaru" Sakura said in frustration, "Stupid humans"

"…What do you think I should do?"

"I gave you my opinion" Sakura replied, "But it doesn't really matter. What matter is what you want? What do you want?"

There was a deep silence.

Sakura sensed that Seishirou's thought was all muddled up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Seishirou at Sakura with determination in his eyes.

"I want…"

**The End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** This was suppose to be out ages ago but…I had a thing called…exams…. I kind of forgot about them so… I had to do last minute revision and yeah… There goes 3 weeks (The studying and actual exams) of my life.

On the bright side, I finished. I know it is different from my other chapters because along the way I fell in love with Sakura. I wanted to give her more appearances and since I don't know when I might use her again, might as well give her the whole chapter. The relationship between Seishirou and Sakura is all muddled up. It was all very last minute (Like my study for the exams….Got my results back through and I kicked _ass_! Whoa!).

Also, I didn't plan this chapter or the story very well. In my notes on the chapter all I wrote was _'A lot of Emotion'_.

I guess before the week Sakura and Seishirou had a 'professional relationship'. During the week, Sakura immediately soften up to the new Seishirou. I guess the arrow affected her too. (Please note – Like I said, Last minute and…I also tend not to read the last chapters because….I….Don't like them…) After the Week, she is…confused. She liked the emotional Seishirou and she uses the 'He is hiding a secret' as an excuse to find out why he is not emotional again.

Anyway, I left it a cliffhanger….Lol, like in the manga where Kamui says 'I wish…' and CLAMP left it like that. But unlike them, hopefully I'll actually finish the chapter in the next month…or so… Then again I could just take a couple of years… Just for the hell of it.

Epilogue is last chapter. (Yay! This story will finally end and my reviewers will finally be happy! Yay!) What will happen, I am not telling. All I can say that it is Valentine Day. Whether Seishirou wants to sweep Subaru off his feet and shower him with roses, or

forget about Valentine Day and let Rainbow Bridge happen… I am not telling.

Well, Thanks for the reviews and to the reviewers sorry for telling you all those lies…. Yes I am a liar, shoot me (Please don't). Wait...That doesn't sound right... I really did intend to update soon but I had exams ;;. I didn't realise I had exams and when I didn't I had to do quick last minute revision... Well sorry for rising your hopes up and then ripping them to shreds (Even through I swear I didn't mean too!) … I give you a Subaru covered in chocolate flavored syrup as an apology gift….

Mmmm….Chocolate


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"_Good morning_ Tokyo! And what a fine morning it is, to celebrate Valentine Day!" An overly cheerful lady's voice came out of the radio, "Valentine is such a wonderful day isn't it!? Cute guys giving _us_ pretty girls chocolate! I remember the times when I received hundred of –"

_B__OOM!_

"Hey!" Yuuko protested loudly, "What did you do that for!?"

Yuuko glared at Sakura who was pointing a finger at the -now exploded- radio.

"It was annoying me" Sakura shrugged as she lowered her arm down.

"It was _annoying_ you…?" Yuuko repeated, "Even if it did annoy you, you aren't suppose to BLOW IT UP!"

Instead of retorting, Sakura ignored Yuuko and gazed calmly at her surrounding.

Yuuko raised an eyebrow at Sakura's strange behaviour and asked, "….Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm_ fine" _Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Absolutely _Bloody_ Fantastic."

"Ok…." Yuuko said slowly, "You just seemed a bit… I don't know, a bit angry."

Sakura grumbled something under her breath, which distinctly sounded like _'No shit Sherlock'_

Unfortunately Yuuko heard. "Are you angry at me?" Yuuko said, shocked at the thought, "But, I didn't do anything!"

Sakura then swiftly turned her head towards Yuuko and gave her a _look_.

Yuuko nervously replied, "….Ok maybe I did do something that made you angry…."

Sakura gave a sharp nod before looking away again.

"…Sakura?"

"…." Sakura sighed, "You remember that deal you made with Seishirou…?"

"Of course…" Yuuko paused trying to remember, "Not"

"Great Witch you are" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You told him he couldn't see Subaru on Valentine Day?"

"…Oh yeah…" Yuuko nodded, "I remember. It was payment for bringing Hokuto back from the dead….Sort of back."

Sakura shook her head in annoyance, "I wonder how Subaru will react…He hasn't seen Seishirou in two days now!"

"Oh boo hoo…" Yuuko said sarcastically, "I haven't had _any_ sake in _two hours_ and I am doing pretty fine!"

"…."

"Speaking of sake, could you get me some?"

xXxXxXx

In an apartment a far far away, a similar scene was happening.

"Choc-late…and...Flo-wer…And…pretty…love" The speakers –or what was left of it- crackled as a droning voice seeped through it.

Subaru was glaring daggers at the mess he made. He woke up to the sound of some overly-cheery lady talking about how great her love life was. Since Subaru hasn't seen Seishirou lately, he wasn't really in the_ mood_ to hear about how some lady's love life, was greater then his.

Subaru grumbled as he got out of his bed. He went to the bathroom and took a long shower. When he finally got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around him before catching his reflection in the mirror.

Last time he looked in a mirror, he noticed that he looked healthier. He had gained weight and he wasn't a deathly pale white anymore. Through now he could see that his eyes were slightly red and there were bags under his eyes. He also notice that any _'glow'_ he had disappeared and was replace with a tired and worked out look.

Subaru tried to smile at his reflection but failed miserably. He just wasn't in the mood.

'_Wait till you walk out and see all those happy couples walking around. Let's see what your mood will be then'_ A sinister voice in Subaru's head said.

"Oh…" Subaru cursed, "…It's Valentine Day, today isn't it!?"

xXxXxXx

"One…Two…Three…" Sakura counted

"Shh!" Yuuko hissed at Sakura, "Would you stop counting?"

Sakura stared at Yuuko blankly. She then opened her mouth and said, "Four…"

"Arghh!" Yuuko growled, "Why are you even counting!?"

"All the couples I see"

xXxXxXx

"Six…Seven…Eight" Subaru sighed loudly

He was in sitting in a booth in a large café and was gazing at the window, counting all the couples pass by.

"What a wonderful day…" Subaru grumbled to himself, "Seeing all these lovely couples…."

Subaru then heard the door bell ring and he looked up. He noticed that a ghostly figure walked in. A very familiar ghostly figure called Hokuto.

'_WHAT!? Hokuto!?'_ Subaru started to panic as he looked around.

He didn't want to see Hokuto because she'll be bugging him about Seishirou. Since he hasn't seen Seishirou and been miserable lately, Hokuto will believe that it's her job to cheer him up. She will take him on _another_ shopping spree and Subaru wasn't in the mood to go into a women's clothing store.

Also, secretly, deep in his subconscious mind, he didn't want to see his sister in case he meets her _'boyfriend'_.

He quickly crawled underneath the table, hoping Hokuto hasn't seen or sense him. When he took a peek at Hokuto, he noticed she was holding a gentleman's hand.

'…_Who?'_

"Table for 2 please!" Hokuto said cheerfully to the closest waitress.

The waitress ignored her.

"Hokuto-chan" The man whispered softly to Hokuto, "She can't see you remember…"

"Oh" Hokuto muttered before blushing, "Could have told me before…"

Subaru stared in shock. He heard bits of the conversation but what really shocked him was, that Hokuto is blushing.

The man chuckled before tapping the waitress gently on the shoulder "Miss"

"Yes?" The waitress looked at the man

"Can I have a table please?"

"Certainly"

The waitress led them to a booth…That was right next to Subaru's. Luckily they didn't see Subaru as he crawled to the corner of the table.

'_Great. Just my luck…'_

"Well this is nice" Subaru heard Hokuto say, "Isn't it Kyou-chan?"

_Kyou-chan_ said softly to Hokuto, "Anywhere is nice as long as I am with you"

Subaru could see Hokuto and her saw that she was blushing a deep red colour – that could rival Subaru's blush.

'_If this wasn't my sister, this would have been so sickening sweet' _Subaru thought to himself, _'At least Hokuto is having fun with this…Kyou-chan guy'_

"Umm…Sir?" The waitress bended down when she saw Subaru underneath the table, "Why are you underneath the table?"

"Ehh…I dropped my…contact lenses?" Subaru smiled sheepishly

The waitress stared at Subaru before nodding and walking away.

Subaru sighed in relief before he realised something. _'I am going to be here a long time aren't I?'_

xXxXxXx

"Hmmm…." Sakura said to her self thoughtfully before saying, "D. D. D and… A."

"Sakura what are you doing now?" Yuuko asked watching Sakura out of the corner of her eye. "And why are you reading… A Music Magazine?"

"I found it on the floor" Sakura shrugged, "And it has an interesting quiz about what kind of Valentine are you"

"Really? What Valentine are you then?"

"An Ice-queen apparently"

"Of course…"

xXxXxXx

"D. D…Ok maybe A." Subaru sighed as he ticked off the boxes.

Subaru managed to sneak out of the café with_ great_ difficulty. He quickly walked as far away as he can from the café and now he was sitting on the ledge of a water fountain, reading a magazine he picked up from the floor.

"I am…Not going to have a great Valentine Day." Subaru frowned as he read his answer from the magazine, "Oh great. This quiz thinks my life suck too. Yay!"

Subaru groaned as he covered his face with the magazine.

"Today really suck"

"Today is the best day of my life!" A voice squealed loudly.

Subaru peeked from his magazine and saw, Kamui!?

Subaru swore, "Just my luck"

"I love it Fuuma!" Kamui squealed as he gave Fuuma a big hug.

'…_?'_

"I must have cost a fortune!"

Subaru saw Kamui touching what seemed to be a bracelet on his wrist. From what Subaru could tell it was a silver bracelet with two dragons engraved in it. He could also see it was covered in small precious jewels.

"Nothing is too much for my Kamui" Fuuma said with a smirk.

Kamui stared at Fuuma blankly before saying, "You got one of your angels to steal it didn't you?"

"…Of sorts."

"…?"

"Well a short version is we got it specially designed and when it was time to collect it, the jeweller met an unfortunate accident so we didn't have to pay for it"

Kamui snorted "Nothing to expensive for me huh?"

"Well…What happened if I say I only did it because I love you so much" Fuuma asked

"I say, as long as you don't specify the unfortunate accident and never speak of it again, I love you too" Kamui kissed Fuuma on the cheek.

Subaru quickly hid behind the magazine, as they walked pass him. Thankfully they were too busy gazing at each other to notice Subaru.

As he watched them walk away he sighed, "Seems like Kamui is enjoying Valentine Day too…"

xXxXxXx

"Death by Chocking. Death by Bleeding. Death by –"

"What are you doing now!?" Yuuko asked

"Saying the many ways of death I can do to those disgustingly sugary couples"

"You mean them…?" Yuuko pointed to various people.

"Their happiness makes me want to kill someone"

"Sakura…" Yuuko said soothingly to Sakura, "Did some guy break your heart? Is that why you hate Valentine?"

"No, some witch hit my guardian with a love arrow and now he is acting depress, his partner is acting depress, and I haven't got any food for over a week!" Sakura said throwing her arms up, "I swear if I see another couple gazing each other lovingly, I'll claw their eyes out, burn them and eat their soul!"

Yuuko blinked and backed away from Sakura, "And its time to split up. I am going to go this way and you should go that way"

Yuuko pointed to a street.

"Whatever" Sakura shrugged as she walked down the street Yuuko pointed at.

Yuuko walked in the opposite direction before she suddenly stopped. She turned around and shouted, "AND DON'T KILL ANY COUPLES!"

xXxXxXx

Sakura sighed. She has walked all over Tokyo and it is making her feel sick. Everywhere she looked, she could see happy bouncy couples over the damn city – with the occasional depressed guy/girl.

"I should hang out with someone lonely…" Sakura thought to herself, "This happiness is making me sick so I should be with someone so depress…Someone who I know will be lonely on Valentine Day but…who?"

Sakura then smiled brightly to herself.

"I know someone who is depressed and will be hanging out by himself on Valentine Day! Subaru!"

xXxXxXx

Subaru sighed to himself. He was sitting on his table, in his apartment, bored out of him mind. He wished that something will distract him from the misery he was experiencing.

…Something that had an unlimited supply of Sake, perhaps?

Suddenly the doors of his apartment burst opened. Subaru quickly stood up and automatically got into a fighting stance.

Subaru looked at the doorway and saw a charming lady _breeze_ through his door. She had gorgeous long black hair and was wearing a pink kimono that had Sakura designs splattered over it. She was holding a wine bottle and two glasses. There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she floated towards Subaru.

"Good evening Sumeragi," The lady bowed gracefully before sitting at the table making herself comfortable and ignoring Subaru's stunned face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you – in person that is."

"…Do I know you?" Subaru asked cautiously.

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

"…"

The lady sighed before saying, _'Subaru please be honest…I am sick of you lying. Just be honest…How do you really feel about him…?'_

Subaru eyes widen as he stared at the lady in front of him.

"…You're!" Subaru said when realisation hit him, "That annoying voice in the aquarium!"

"Annoying!?" The lady said in mock horror, "My voice is not annoying! I've been told by spirits, _greater then you_, that it is a sweet, gentle voice that can calm the angriest of beats"

"Ha!" Subaru snorted, "That spirit lied."

The lady glared, "Well you wouldn't say that if you knew who I am"

"Then who are you?"

"I am Lady Sakura Sakurazukamori" Sakura said, "The spirit that lies in the Sakurazukamori tree"

"WHAT!?" Subaru shook his head in confusion, "Wait, but you just said you are a spirit! How can a spirit be here and look so…real!?"

"One of my many talents" Sakura shrugged as placed a wine bottle and two glasses on the table "Please sit"

Subaru hesitantly sat down before looking at Sakura, "What are you doing?"

"Pouring us some Sake. It was difficult to get these, since seeing as how I am a spirit" Sakura said as she poured Subaru a glass and handed it to him, "Drink. You look like you could use it"

"…How do I know it's not poisonous?"

"Trust me," Sakura said, "I only kill those that are _worth something_"

Subaru stared at Sakura and at the wine glass suspiciously.

"Drink" Sakura ordered, her tone hinting if he didn't…

Subaru held the glass and took a sip, "This is nice"

"It is" Sakura asked as she sipped her wine.

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "You are a spirit right?"

"Yes…"

"…How can you drink?"

"There are many mysteries in the world. This is one of them" Sakura said before changing the subject "Are you enjoying Valentine Day, Subaru?"

Subaru snorted, "No"

"Oh and why not?" Sakura seemed interested

"I see too many couples hanging around…"

Sakura having a feeling that she heard that somewhere, "And annoying cheery girls who think Valentine Day is the best in the world?"

"That too…" Subaru nodded, having finished his wine.

Sakura blurted out, "Don't you wish you could kill them?"

Subaru paused before nodding his head again "….Honestly yes"

"Choke them" Sakura sighed dreamily as she poured more wine for Subaru and herself.

"Burn them" Subaru smirked, as he gulped his wine down.

"Stab them" Sakura laughed. Strangely she was starting to feel the effects of alcohol…Even through she is a spirit.

"Claw their eyes out" Subaru was starting to enjoy himself,

"Spoil their fun by telling them Valentine Day is just a day where Companies makes million of dollars off them" Sakura grinned, thinking she won this round

"Have fun by telling them their boyfriend is sleeping with me" Subaru chuckled, the effects of alcohol was _definitely_ affecting him.

"Oh…I like that idea." Sakura laughed loudly, "I think we will get along well Subaru"

"So tell me, why is the great Sakurazukamori-"

"Just Sakura"

"Sakura, is having drinks with me?"

"I was bored of watching happy couples too" Sakura shrugged, "So I went to find the most depressive person I know"

"Of course, it was me" Subaru said snidely

"Of course"

"How did you know I would be depressed?"

"Simple" Sakura said as she leaned close to Subaru, "No Seishirou. No happiness"

"….?"

Sakura smiled secretly.

"…What happened to Seishirou?" Subaru asked

"Missing him?"

"…No"

"Don't lie"

"…Maybe"

"…"

"…Just a little"

"…"

"Ok…More then a little"

"…"

"Fine! I miss him a lot!" Subaru threw his hands up before falling down onto the table. He rested his head on the side and was staring blankly at his wine glass, "I miss him a lot"

"Now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"Shut up."

Sakura just laughed.

"…Hey Sakura"

"Yes Subaru?"

"Where is Seishirou?" Subaru asked, "Why isn't he here"

"…" Sakura paused for a moment before saying, "I can't say"

"Why not?" Subaru asked, "You know right?"

"Yes"

"So why can't you tell me…Unless…"

Sakura remained silent and Subaru thought of the worst possible explanation.

"He left me didn't he?" Tears started to form in Subaru's eyes

"…"

"He did, didn't he…?" Subaru chocked on his words as he tried to wipe the tears that kept pouring, pouring and pouring down of his eyes, "I knew it! This was just a game to him wasn't it!?"

"Subaru" Sakura said softly as she gently patted Subaru on the back, "Don't cry"

"I am not crying!" Subaru retorted but tears still continued to pour down his face

"Right, you aren't crying…" Sakura said sarcastically, "There was something in your eyes?"

"…Yes" Subaru sniffed as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Subaru do you believe Seishirou left you?" Sakura asked curiously

"…Well he isn't here is he?" Subaru bitterly remarked.

"Touché" Sakura said before asking a question which took Subaru by surprise, "If Seishirou did leave you and this week has just been a game, what would you do?"

Subaru didn't answer Sakura.

"…Subaru?"

Subaru whispered"…Nothing"

"…What?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"There is nothing I can do" Subaru said

"…You won't do anything?" Sakura asked, "Not even get angry or even get revenge?"

Subaru gave a bitter laugh, "I would love to do that but there isn't any point, beside if it's true that the week has been a game…Then at least…"

"…?"

"…At least I have good memories" Subaru laughed again.

"…" Sakura paused and gave Subaru a look "That sounds so pathetic"

"Shut up" Subaru growled.

"Don't you hate him?"

"…Sakura I tried to hate him for 9 years and yet…I still loved him" Subaru finally admitting the truth, "There really is no point of trying to hate him because I'll just fail…"

"…I changed my mind" Sakura said, "_That's_ pathetic. Trying to hate him for 9 years. What a waste of time!"

Subaru glared at Sakura, who smirked at him. Subaru then rolled his eyes and Sakura chuckled as she pours himself a drink, which Subaru gulped down gratefully.

"Has anyone told you that you are annoying?" Subaru asked, his voice was a bit slurred.

"Nope"

"Hmm…Well you are…"

"Yeah well, at least I am not moping around on Valentine Day"

"Yeah well…"

"…Subaru…?"

"zzzzzzzz…"

"….Oh damn. He is asleep…!"

"…"

Lying his head on the table was Subaru, sleeping. He amazingly had a peaceful face even through moment ago he was pouring his eyes out.

"He must have low alcohol tolerance or something" Sakura said as she gazed softly at Subaru's face, "Hmmm… I wonder what he will say, if I told him that Seishirou still loved him…"

xXxXxXx

"Bored, bored, bored" Sakura muttered.

After Subaru fell asleep, Sakura levitated him to his bed and now she was floating outside the apartment window, staring blankly at the darkness, talking to herself.

"Why are you outside Subaru's apartment?" A voice asked Sakura

Sakura turned around and saw that Yuuko was floating behind her "Oh, hi"

"Hi Sakura" Yuuko raised her eyebrow, "Well aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Same reason you are here…"

"Oh?" Yuuko said, "What is that?"

"Yuuko, we both know what will happen after Valentine is over. That deal about Seishirou not seeing Subaru on Valentine will be over."

"Well duh."

"And so, Seishirou can see Subaru now"

"…So?"

"Yuuko, don't act dumb, we know what Seishirou wish is."

Yuuko smirked, "You are right. We do."

"So let us float here and enjoy the show"

"Agreed"

xXxXxXx

_Rustle Rustle_

"Mmm…." Subaru groaned as he turned over in his bed

_Creak Creak_

Subaru made an annoyed noise.

_Tick Tock_

"Arghh!" Subaru woke up in anger, "Erghhh…"

Subaru then clutched his head. He was having a massive headache.

"What happened…?' Subaru grumbled, trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

Suddenly outside his door he heard a

_CRASH!  
_

"Damn it! The table!" A voice shouted outside.

"What…?" Subaru sat up looking around the room in confusion. Realising the noise came outside of his apartment he got out of his bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw –

"…WHAT HAPPENED TO MY APRTMENT!?" Subaru shouted out in horror.

Subaru stared at his apartment in shock. It was covered in flowers of all kind. There were roses, lilies, daffodils, sakura and every little flower that existed. It covered the apartment from op to bottom and in the middle of the scene was a nervous looking Seishirou.

It was day 1 all over again.

"Seishirou…?" Subaru said slowly, "What…What…?"

"Sorry I haven't seen you in a while Subaru" Seishirou said shyly, "I was busy…"

Subaru just stared at Seishirou in shock.

Seishirou looked at the ground, moving his foot nervously. He feared the worst when Subaru didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for making you angry…" Seishirou muttered, assuming Subaru's silence was indicating he was angry.

"….?"

"I couldn't see you for the past two days because there were some problems going on…." Seishirou lifted up his head, "It prevented me from seeing you…"

'_So that's why you haven't seen him lately…'_ The thought registered in the back of Subaru's mind.

Through all his other thoughts was along the lines of, _'Seishirou! He is here! He is in my apartment and looking - so wonderful! He didn't leave me! He is in my apartment! I want to hug and kiss and hug him! I can't believe he is here!'_

"What are these flowers for….?' Subaru managed to ask, "Why are they covering my apartment?"

"Because…." Seishirou muttered, "It's a Valentine Gift…"

"Valentine…Gift?" Subaru said slowly.

Another peek in his thought, _'Squeal! He got me a Valentine Gift!!! He didn't forget about me! Squeal!'_

"Sorry it is late…." Seishirou pointed to the clock which showed one minute past midnight.

The 15th of February.

"That's ok" Subaru whispered. Inside Subaru felt like he was on top of the world. Seishirou being there meant he didn't leave him and that this wasn't a game. It meant he…he…was in love with him.

Subaru suddenly became filled with emotions that he started to tear up.

"EH!" Seishirou saw Subaru's tears and was getting worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

Subaru shook his head.

"Then why are you crying?" Seishirou asked

"Because…" Subaru looked at Seishirou and smiled brightly, "I'm happy"

Subaru then ran up and gave Seishirou a big hug. Seishirou stood there in shock for a moment before returning the hug.

"Thank you Seishirou" Subaru said, "This is the best Valentine Day present ever…"

"Glad…you like the…flowers"

"Not that." Subaru whispered, "You being here is the best Valentine Day present…..zzzzzzz"

Seishirou looked at Subaru in shock and saw that he fell asleep.

Seishirou smiled as he carried Subaru in his arms and took him to his bed.

"I love you Subaru"

xXxXxXx

"Wow," Yuuko said, "How…cliché."

"It's not that cliché. He fell asleep! If it was cliché they will be doing it like bunnies!" Sakura said, "Beside…It's kind of sweet"

"Coming from you, that's scary"

"Yeah, well on the bright side at least we don't have to suffer and go through another strange week again"

"Oh I wouldn't say that…"

"What?"

"There are still Birthdays, Christmas, and New years" Yuuko said with a sly smile

"….Oh Damn it!"

**The End of Epilogue**

**Author's Notes: **Finished! Finally! And this chapter is only… 6 months late ….

Ok It should have been posted during Valentine Day but…things got a bit hectic and I got…lazy. Well at least I finished right! Now you don't have to suffer my laziness…. Anyway, I don't like the ending much, but I can't write romance. Only humour (Which will change soon…Maybe….Hopefully... When I get better at English, it will** :D** )

Just a note- There won't be a squeal. I am not saying never, but I just can't see a sequel happening. If you like a Birthday Fic (There are lot of good X on the net which has S/S) a Christmas fic (There is my LMS fic and many more on the net again) And a New Years Fic…. (I might write one but it won't be a sequel to this. It will have a different coupling which I fell in love with recently….)

Well I like to Thanks everyone who reviewed.

**Lemonysh**

**JenEvan**

**Keeper Of Destiny**

**jenny**

**Zaphi**

**anime lover3693**

**yamatoforever**

**Firey Chronicles**

**Hatori Soma**

**qanq**

**xiscoolerthanyou**

**ky**

**Nia-sama**

**Afrieal**

**anime lover**

(I hope you all appreciate and don't mind me putting the names of the reviews on here. They are in no particular order and feel grateful if your name is on here. Writing it out gave me and MS Word a headache – stupid spell-check)

Even if you didn't review I still like to thank you for taking this time and reading this fic. ALL your support made me continue this fic and actually try to finish it…. Like I said I still finish it!

So what's next? Well I am going on a Holiday so I won't update for a while (Like 3 months – Half the reasons because I am going on Holiday, the other Half because I am lazy)

I will try and finish THFH, but the ending of that story won't come out for years and years. I am planning to write more stories, of course, but when they will come out…? Only time can tell (And its saying when Hell freezes over)

Well Thank you for reading again and:

HAPPY VALENTINE DAY!!!!!!

(Yes it's 6 months since Valentine Day past but in this fic it's only one minute past Valentine Day)

SPREAD THE LOVE!

And Bye, for now!


End file.
